


the wanting comes in waves

by bookends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castles, Español | Spanish, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heist, Ireland, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookends/pseuds/bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis son periodistas que persiguen a la estrella de cine Liam Payne hasta un castillo irlandés durante el fin de semana. A través de una serie de convenientes malentendidos, esta particular misión encubierta implica que Harry y Louis deban fingir estar casados. Se trata del clásico Universo Alternativo sobre novios falsos, con unas cucharadas de asalto, algo de Irlanda y una porción saludable de "chicos que no pueden aclarar sus sentimientos".</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wanting comes in waves

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aviso importante! Esta novela es una traducción, todos los créditos a su autora: http://archiveofourown.org/users/lissomely/pseuds/lissomely, si quieres leerla en inglés os dejo el link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1983942
> 
> Esta es mi primera traducción y hay palabras que no tienen una traducción exacta en español así que he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible.  
> Si os encontráis con el siguiente símbolo: * indica que hay algún tipo de aclaración en las notas finales.  
> Para mí ha sido un honor traducir este fanfic, ya que es uno de mis preferidos.  
> ¡Disfrutad de la lectura! Y si tenéis algúna duda o sugerencia dejadlo en los comentarios :)  
> [Mi tumblr](http://they-are-not-scared-of-love.tumblr.com/)  
> -Sonia

— ¡Vais a ser los mejores amigos de Liam Payne! — declara Niall. Louis levanta una ceja hacia él lentamente y deja caer su bolígrafo, con la esperanza de parecer al menos la mitad de escéptico de lo que se siente (porque aun así seguiría pareciendo, muy escéptico.)

—Muy bien, vamos a suponer que eso no ocurra— responde irónicamente. — ¿Cuál es el Plan B?

Niall se inclina contra la pared, donde hay un poster a tamaño gigante de Liam Payne – el nuevo mejor amigo de Louis, al parecer- mirando hacia ellos con una sonrisa torcida.

—Mira— contesta Niall — Difícilmente sería este el peor plan de los que se han ideado aquí.

Eso es…vergonzosamente cierto.

Trabajar para _Smash!_ es como ser un espía: entre esos momentos esta uno en el que uno de sus reporteros se lanzó literalmente en paracaídas a una fiesta privada organizada por Taylor Swift y el de la artimaña elaborada en un año que involucraban equidnas escondidas en el rodaje de la nueva película de Los Vengadores. Louis puede decir sinceramente que trabaja para un creativa página web de cotilleos de famosos. Y no, una particularmente buena.

—Los altos cargos están decididos a que se lleve a cabo — continúa Niall. —Y yo solo soy el mensajero, así que…

—No dispares al mensajero, entendido — termina Louis por él, la comisura de su boca arqueándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa. Junto a él, escucha una rápida risita ahogada. Mira hacia Harry, cuyos labios aún se retuercen de risa a pesar de sus intentos de mantenerse serio.

—Continúa y explícanos todo el asunto, Nialller —dice Harry pacíficamente, — puede que en realidad no sea tan ridículo como suena.

Louis se vuelve hacia Niall, expectante, y Niall le lanza una fingida mirada herida por no tener la suficiente fe en él.

—Bien, no necesito empezar con cómo una entrevista en exclusiva con Liam Payne impulsaría nuestras credenciales—comienza Niall—O cuántos lectores podríamos conseguir.

Eso es cierto. Louis solo ha sido un escritor junior en _Smash!_ durante dos años, pero incluso él sabe – y le importa- tanto las palabras como los lectores y visitas. Lo bueno de trabajar para una página web relativamente consolidada es que ya cuenta con algunos lectores; lo terrible es que el único objetivo parece ser conseguir incluso más.

—Ok, vamos a llamarlo y pedirle una entrevista en exclusiva, entonces— responde Louis a la ligera, seguidamente, se une a la ronda de risas sarcásticas que sobrevuelan al trío.

Desde su exitoso debut en taquilla a principios de año, Liam Payne ha sido conocido por ser un _mierdecilla_ escurridizo que se niega a hacer entrevistas en exclusiva o cualquier otro tipo de entrevista. Él hace uno o dos comentarios en la alfombra roja pero aparte de esto, nadie parece saber nada sobre él. Volviendo atrás a la etapa _hipster_ de Louis en la Universidad (una fase que dejó evidencias en su Facebook, su armario y su alma, _muchas gracias_ ), él pensaba que era guay ser una celebridad que se negara a colaborar en toda esta mierda. Sin embargo, ahora que él trabaja para los medios de comunicación, piensa que cualquiera se considere a sí mismo por encima del circo mediático debe ser al menos un poco idiota.

—Ves nuestro problema, porque sí…no es como si pudiéramos llamarlo y pedírselo— continúa Niall. — Pero estaría bien, si dos de mis mejores amigos pudieran alojarse en el mismo hotel que él durante el fin de semana, y entonces se harían amigos de él, y así podrían mencionarle que su mejor amigo Niall trabaja para esta alucinante página web de cotilleos y si no le importaría dar una entrevista. Niall dice esto último de un tirón, como si quisiera quitárselo de encima, de lo que Louis se compadece porque así es como se siente exactamente cuando miente más que habla.

Él parpadea hacia Niall.

—Me siento más estúpido al escuchar eso — declara con sinceridad. — ¿No se suponía que la explicación haría que el plan sonara más creíble, en vez de menos?

—Lou— le riñe Harry cuidadosamente, pero está reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Sé que hay un montón de “y sis” en el plan, —comienza diciendo Niall. Él está sonriendo también, pero abiertamente, como si no estuviera para nada molesto con la reacción de Louis.

—Bueno, eso y que…básicamente nos estás pidiendo que espiemos al chico, —señala Louis lentamente.

—No sé si eso sería justo, — interviene Harry. — No estaríamos robándole nada. No es como si fuéramos a tener cámaras escondidas en el pintalabios ni nada, es solo que es…

—Un asalto— añade Niall.

—Un poco— coincide Harry.

Él debe parecer muy escéptico todavía ante todo el asunto porque Niall salta de la mesa y se deja caer con poco estilo en el brazo de la silla de Louis, sin dejar de sonreír alegremente.

—De acuerdo, míralo de esta manera— sugiere Niall. Se inclina hacia delante y teclea algo en el ordenador de Louis, deteniéndose en una página web con impresionantes fotos de un antiguo y grandioso castillo al lado de un lago en calma.

—Uh— suelta Louis.

Él no es una princesita Disney o algo de eso, no va a ser seducido por unas cuantas imágenes de un castillo, ok…es solo un castillo…

Un castillo bonito.

Un castillo muy bonito.

Pero es solo un castillo, ¿verdad? No es…

Pero mm, sí. Es bonito.

Muy, muy bonito.

Maldito cerebro.

—Los socios de la web están muy interesados y han aprobado un presupuesto— puntúa Niall. — Estoy prácticamente ofreciéndoos en bandeja unas vacaciones gratis, Louis.

—¿Cómo podemos trabajar para una web que tiene un presupuesto para un ridículo asalto? — se lamenta Louis, no sin razón.

Niall se encoge de hombros. — ¿Periodismo creativo? — sugiere, imperturbable. —Mira. No sé el por qué de muchas de las cosas que pasan aquí, pero parece que se consiguen resultados.

 _No sé el por qué de muchas de las cosas que pasan aquí_ , de hecho, ese es un buen resumen de cómo se siente Louis acerca de toda su experiencia trabajando aquí en _Smash!_ Él mira hacia Harry buscando…algo. Harry lo mira y le lanza una rápida sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Eso del castillo suena como algo divertido, — ofrece Harry, inseguro. — Y todo lo demás, digo, no sé. ¿No me molesta?

Maldita sea. Él sabe que no quiere eso, sabe que es una mala idea pero cuando Niall y Harry le sonríen de esa forma es difícil recordar por qué.

— ¿Por qué me elegisteis para todo esto, de todas formas? — pregunta Louis.

—Bueno, Harry es el único por aquí que es capaz de hacer mejores amigos en tres días, —contesta Niall.

Eso es cierto. Harry probablemente podría hacerse amigo de Genghis Khan si le dieras como cuarenta y cinco minutos solo con el chico.

—Y Louis, tú eres el único aquí que podría detener a Harry de caer precipitadamente en el lago y ahogarse antes de conseguir nuestra entrevista.

Louis suelta un bufido y Harry ríe, agitando la cabeza.

—Tienes buenas prioridades y esa es una de las cosas que admiro de ti — le dice a Niall solemnemente.

Niall sonríe tan ampliamente como si Harry le hubiera hecho un auténtico elogio.

—Gracias, amigo— Él se vuelve hacia Louis y añade:

— Sobre todo, creo que ellos tienden a enviar a los nuevos a los proyectos más ridículos. Intento decirles que eso son novatadas, pero aparentemente son experiencias que construyen el carácter.

—Si lo absurdo es inevitable, yo preferiría construir mi carácter en un castillo irlandés— puntúa Harry, sonriendo.

Diablos, su mirada gravitando de vuelta a las imágenes del castillo en la pantalla del ordenador de Louis- él no dice mucho, pero Louis puede decir que Harry ya está un poco comprometido con la idea.

— ¿ _Si lo absurdo es inevitable?_ — imita Louis, sonriendo perversamente.

— ¿No es eso un uso peligroso de todo nuestro vocabulario en una única frase?

Harry suelta un bufido delicadamente y agita su cabeza.

— Solo lo que pienso sobre ello— contesta él.

Esto sigue siendo intolerable, quiere decir Louis. Pero entonces, una pequeña parte de su mente insiste en que, intolerable o no, son unas vacaciones pagadas a un castillo con Harry.

Harry, su mejor amigo Harry, encantador y divertido Harry. Harry, que le sonríe esperanzado al otro lado del escritorio, cuyos radiantes ojos verdes bailan con intriga incluso cuando intenta contenerse. De alguna manera, son una especie de vacaciones gratis. Es un regalo.

¿Debería Louis mirar el diente del caballo regalado, solo porque e caballo regalado es Niall Horan? (En realidad, sí. Cuando lo miras de esa forma, Louis debería llevar al jodido caballo al dentista y exigirle las mejores revisiones bucales antes de confiar en él).

—¿Qué te parece? — Pregunta Harry ahora, pareciendo totalmente tranquilo ante el situación.

—Hay miles de razones para negarse, pero no puede pensar en ninguna de ellas cuando Harry le sonríe de esa forma.

—Sí, ok. Lo haré.

 

\---

 

Así es como Louis se ve arrastrado, emocionado pero dubitativo a Irlanda. (¿Hay una mejor forma de visitar Irlanda?)

—Esto no va a funcionar — sisea, por séptima vez, mientras salen del coche alquilado.

Ha estado sonando Selena Gomez durante todo el camino y Louis tiene el “ _I-I love you like a love song baby_ ” sonando repetidamente en su cabeza y piensa, vagamente, que probablemente sea, de alguna forma, como una buena metáfora del fin de semana.

—No, si esa es la única frase que sabes decir— replica Harry alegremente. — ¡Sé encantador! Sé carismático. Sé _Louis_.

Louis le sonríe con afecto.

— ¿Piensas que soy todas esas cosas? Eso es precioso, Harold.

Harry hace un sonido pero no contesta, concentrado en la vista ante ellos.

—Guau, — dice, sin aliento.

Louis sabe exactamente lo que eso significa. Esperaba sentirse impresionado por este lugar, pero nada podría haberlo preparado para la forma en la que las colinas verdes se extienden para revelar un castillo tan alto y tan magnífico que casi parece falso. Joder. Esto es impresionante y está haciendo que sea muy difícil recordar por qué él había estado en contra de todo el proyecto.

— ¡Bienvenidos al castillo Ashford!— saluda la señora de la recepción, en el momento en que ellos entran.

— ¿Podemos registrarnos? Sé que es un poco temprano— dice Harry, mirando con incertidumbre como alguien llega a recoger sus maletas.

Ellos hicieron tiempo y es un poco antes de las dos, pero es viernes en temporada baja, así que hay bastantes oportunidades de que su habitación ya esté preparada.

— Comprobaré si vuestra habitación está lista— contesta alegremente la señora del escritorio, cuya etiqueta dice Ann. — ¿Apellido?

Niall ha reservado la habitación a su nombre, sospechosamente, entusiasmado por hacer todos los recados relacionados con el pequeño proyecto.

—Está reservado al nombre de Horan, creo— dice Harry.

Por alguna razón el nombre parece hacer sonar una campanita.

— ¡Oh!

La mujer, –Ann, supone Louis- parece mirarlos con cejas levantadas, formando una sonrisa lentamente. Con cada centímetro que se agranda, Louis siente como si su corazón se ahogase. No tiene un buen presentimiento acerca de lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo.

—¡Vosotros debéis ser Harry y Louis! Louis lanza a Harry una mirada confundida y de alguna forma asustada y ve que él hace lo mismo.

— Sí, somos nosotros— encuentra la suficiente voz para contestar.

—¡Enhorabuena!— les dice Ann.

Enhorabuena… ¿por ser Louis Tomlinson? Bien, de acuerdo entonces. Louis piensa que  debería ser felicitado con más frecuencia solo por su existencia.

—Bien, muchas gracias— contesta solemnemente.

Harry le da una patada bajo la mesa, deteniendo un pie ahí, solo por un segundo más largo de lo debido como advertencia.

— ¡Creo que es tan dulce cuando un amigo nos llama para reservar! Quiero decir, un regalo de compromiso sorpresa! Es tan… — Ann suspira suavemente para sí misma, pareciendo melancólica. — Nadie hace eso.

¿Qué acaba de decir?

—Nadie—coincide Louis de manera neutral, bastante seguro de que su rostro está congelado en shock.

—Ese es Niall — aporta Harry, sonando tan conmocionado como se siente Louis.

— Tan…tan dedicado a nuestra felicidad. Harry mira hacia Louis, con las cejas alzadas como diciendo _hey, ¿tú sabes que está pasando?_ Louis agita la cabeza; no, no lo sabe. Sin embargo, está evitando decir nada más.

—En fin, ¡parece que vuestra habitación está lista!

—Oh, bien— contesta Louis en el mismo cortante y cuidadoso tono de voz.

— Deberíamos llamara nuestro amigo y agradecérselo.

Él se vuelve hacia Harry con las cejas levantadas, contento de ver que su propia mirada asesina se refleja de vuelta en su cara.

Niall es hombre muerto.

 

\---

 

— Entré en pánico— explica Niall, antes de estallar en un ataque de risa alegre.

Ellos están ahora en su habitación y Niall está en manos libres, lo que es una pena porque no se puede golpear a un teléfono en las pelotas.

— ¿Por qué esa historia, sin embargo?—exige Louis.

—Pues verás, el tipo del teléfono estaba hablando de cosas sin importancia y me preguntó, tú sabes, que cuál era la ocasión, y pensé que en realidad esa era una buena pregunta, ¿no? Porque dos tíos tomándose un espontáneo fin de semana de vacaciones en un castillo-hotel de cinco estrellas juntos, debe ser por alguna ocasión especial…— él se calla, sabiendo lo que el resto de la frase implica, como si el resto de la frase fuese algo razonable. Lo que…

—No— dice Harry.

Quizás, en realidad es bueno que Niall no esté aquí después de todo, porque una divertida sonrisa amenaza con iluminar el rostro de Harry incluso mientras intenta hacer todo lo posible por sonar severo.

— Hay muchas más excusas que podrías haber dado.

— Tal vez, que somos aficionados a la historia y estamos interesados en este área — sugiere Louis.

—Tal vez, que somos caza fantasmas y oímos que el lugar estaba encantado — añade Harry.

Louis sonríe hacia él, incapaz de reprimir su propio divertimento.

— O que estamos aquí para buscar un tesoro enterrado— expone amablemente.

—… tenéis razón, — contesta Niall tras un minuto, su voz usualmente dinámica, sonando irónica.

— Todas esas son mejores excusas. No puedo creer que no os dejase planear todo esto.

Louis se burla. Niall ha mejorado su sarcasmo conforme el paso de los años, sobre todo tras su exposición a Louis, pero él todavía suena muy inseguro, como si estuviera preocupado de que en realidad le tomasen en serio.

—Supongo que no es gran cosa— dice Harry lentamente.

Louis lo mira con una sonrisa un poco decepcionada. Tampoco es gran cosa para Louis, pero estaba preparado para tomarle el pelo a Niall por un poco más de tiempo. Harry es demasiado bueno, es el problema.

—Vosotros dos ya estáis prácticamente comprometidos de todas formas— puntúa Niall.

Louis abre la boca para discutir, para preguntarle qué demonios se supone que significa eso, pero Harry estalla en una carcajada silenciosa a su lado y de repente Louis se encuentra a sí mismo riendo también. Ok, bueno…quizás Niall tiene un poco de razón. Él y Harry tienden a ser inapropiadamente sentimentales y casi inseparables. Tanto como los amigos platónicos pueden llegar a ser, pero están lo más lejos posible de estar casados.

—Supongo que está bien—dice Louis, finalmente. — No es como si fuera a ocurrir de nuevo.

Y como si eso fuese una señal, llaman a la puerta.

— ¡Un segundo! — dice Harry. — ¡Hey, Niall, tenemos que irnos!

Él cuelga la llamada mientras Louis se levanta y va hacia la puerta, abriéndola para admitir a un empleado uniformado del personal del hotel que lleva dos copas de champagne en una bandeja de metal.

Ooh, fantástico.

— Cortesía del castillo Ashford, — les dice, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. — ¡Para la feliz pareja! Gracias por permitirnos ser parte de vuestra celebración.

_¿Qué feliz pareja?_

Louis casi se voltea buscando a otras dos personas en la habitación, pero Harry presiona una mano en su espalda baja suavemente y ¡oh, son ellos! La feliz pareja son ellos. Eso es raro.

— ¿Gracias? — dice Harry, y suena como curioso e inseguro.

Louis toma la bandeja y la sujeta, sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar como suena Harry.

— ¡De nada! — exclama el hombre. Sale de la habitación y Harry y Louis se quedan solos con dos copas de champagne.

Harry se vuelve hacia él, sonriendo incrédulo.

— Deberíamos decirle que no lo estamos ¿verdad? — pregunta inseguro, mirándolo como si fuera algo divertido a su pesar.

Louis podría tomarse un trago ahora mismo, en realidad. Baja su mirada hacia la bandeja en sus manos y la extiende hacia Harry, como si fuera una oferta.

— O…champagne gratis, — contraataca él.

Como si hubiera un escenario donde la verdad prevaleciera al champagne gratis. Harry parece dudar durante medio segundo, y luego sonríe y toma una de las copas de la bandeja. Louis toma la otra y descarta la bandeja hacia la puerta, saltando hacia la ventana con su bebida.

Están en una de las mejores habitaciones del segundo piso, con una ventana que da al foso de la parte delantera del castillo, e incluso hay dos cómodos sillones junto a la ventana para sentarse y disfrutar del botín de su retorcido plan. Harry parece pensativo cuando se une a él junto a la ventana.

— Tal vez deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, — bromea.

— Si salimos libres de todo esto. Louis ríe.

La idea de fingir estar comprometido con Harry no le molesta ni de lejos lo que debería. O tal vez no debería molestarle de todas formas, él podría hacerlo mucho peor que Harry, dios sabe.

Ese pensamiento es confuso, y de alguna forma debe reflejarse en su rostro porque Harry está levantando su copa y soltando una pequeña risita, pareciendo mareado incluso sin haber empezado a beber.

—Para mi prometido, tan encantador como confundido, — brinda Harry.

Él se mostraría ofendido, pero “ _encantador y confundido”_ es en realidad una descripción realista de Louis en este momento.

Él eleva una ceja hacia Harry en desafío, y toma un momento para contemplar una remontada

— Para mi prometido — Louis responde finalmente. — Tan inteligente como irlandés.

La frente de Harry se arruga.

— ¿Qué? Yo no soy irlandés.

Louis sonríe.

— Exacto.

A Harry le cuesta otro segundo pillarlo, pero entonces le tira a Louis su servilleta y Louis la esquiva derramando un poco de champagne sobre sí mismo. Ah, bueno. Probablemente se lo merece.

 

\---

 

— ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarlo? — pregunta Harry.

Oh, cierto. La misión. ¿Eso es lo que los ha llevado aquí? Louis casi lo olvida completamente tras el inesperado drama al registrarse.

 — ¿Quizás podemos decirles que nosotros estuvimos buscamos muuucho pero no pudimos encontrarlo así que en vez de eso decidimos pasar la tarde recibiendo un masaje? — sugiere Louis con alegría.

Harry sonríe un poco y le da un empujoncito en el hombro.

— Por lo menos deberíamos intentarlo— insiste. — Mi objetivo personal es no fallar de manera más espectacular que con la misión de los perezosos bioluminiscentes.

Louis suelta un bufido.

Ellos bajan al bar, un oscuro y lujoso espacio engalanado enteramente con unos bonitos sillones y sofás de cuero. Louis quiere dar una vuelta y sentarse en cada uno de los sillones. Es temporada baja y para empezar, no es un hotel enorme así que no hay muchos otros huéspedes alrededor pero esto no significa exactamente que puedan encontrar a quién están buscando tampoco.

—Creo que deberíamos tomar una copa y esperar a que aparezca por arte de magia — replica Louis alegremente.

Se levanta del asiento y se dirige hacia la barra.

—Yo creo, que ya que vinimos aquí y todo eso, deberíamos al menos tener una estrategia — dice Harry.

Él se ha levantado de su asiento para seguir a Louis a la barra del bar y Louis sabe que esta es una conversación que tienen que tener, él solo tenía la esperanza de tener unos pequeños momentos de paz antes de saltar a la Misión Imposible (y Vergonzosa).

Solo hay un camarero –son como las cuatro y media de la tarde, después de todo,- y él está terminando de llenar dos pintas para un tipo que le está dando la espalda a Louis, hablando con alguien a su derecha.

Louis se acerca al bar al otro lado del tipo y espera a que Harry lo alcance, lanzando una rápida mirada a su derecha mientras lo hace.

Y…guau.

Él no puede ver aún la cara del primer chico pero el tipo con el que está hablando podría ser la persona de más buen ver que Louis ha visto jamás, sin excepción. Antes de hoy, se habría contado a sí mismo y a Harry, y puede que a Niall, entre los mejores especímenes humanos que han pisado la Tierra. Sin embargo, este chico: parece jugar en una liga diferente.

El camarero pone las pintas frente a los dos hombres y dice:

— ¿Lo cargo a vuestra habitación?

—Por favor, eso estaría genial— dice el que Louis no puede ver.

Su voz le es vagamente familiar. (Y mientras carga las bebidas a su habitación -Louis le habría entregado las bebidas gratis-como forma de ofrenda pues hay una remota posibilidad de que el chico de buen ver sea de hecho un semidiós).

— ¿Qué vas a beber? — pregunta Harry a su izquierda, tras haberlo alcanzado. —¿Qué va bien seguido del champagne, de todas formas?

Louis se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Cerveza?—sugiere.

La cerveza va bien después de cualquier cosa. Champagne,  parece que son días raros con encuentros fortuitos con potenciales semidioses.

El camarero se ha dado la vuelta hacia ellos, sonriendo satisfecho

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? — pregunta.

— ¿Dos pintas de amber ale?— pide Harry tentativamente, mirando a Louis asegurándose de que va bien con él.

Louis asiente.

— Por favor— añade.

—Por favor— se hace eco Harry, sonriendo.

El camarero se va para servir las bebidas. Los dos tipos a la derecha de Louis no se han ido; parecen estar involucrados en una especie de discusión divertida, a juzgar por las carcajadas que surgen cada pocos segundos.

— ¿Debería empezar a haceros la cuenta?— pregunta el camarero, volviendo con sus bebidas.

Louis sonríe y responde afirmativamente, diciéndole su número de habitación. Casi instantáneamente, se da cuenta de que esto ha sido un error; la cara del camarero se ilumina y sonríe, mirando a Louis y Harry.

—¡Oh! — dice alegremente. La pareja prometida, ¿verdad? ¡Felicidades!

Ugh, ¿otra vez están haciendo esto? Realmente, debe ser baja temporada en este maldito hotel si cada empleado conoce a cada huésped.

Estúpido y meticuloso servicio cinco estrellas.

—Gracias— contesta Harry, sonando sorprendentemente imperturbable mientras desliza un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis. — Estoy tan emocionado.

Él suena emocionado _de verdad_ , es la cosa. Harry es la clase de persona que puede llegar a entusiasmarse por casi cualquier cosa. Louis balancea su propio brazo sobre los hombros de Louis y sonríe brillantemente al camarero.

—Puedo decir lo feliz que estoy aquí, con mi… _macizorro_ — dice él en su más sincero y pausado tono de voz, intentando mantener una estúpida sonrisa fuera de su rostro.

A su lado, Harry suspira -cualquiera diría que suena como un suspiro enamorado- pero Louis sabe que él solo está soltando una risa muy lentamente.

— Y yo no puedo decirte lo afortunado que he sido al encontrar a mi, mi…—Harry se calla, pareciendo confuso, sus ojos moviéndose frenéticos en busca de un apodo. — Um, sexy… _folliamigo_ — completa él vacilante.

Sexy folliamigo. Eso es nuevo. Louis siente como una burbuja de carcajadas amenazan con emerger y lo disfraza como un ataque de tos, volviéndose hacia Harry e intentando lucir como si ser llamado _sexy folliamigo_ fuera una parte normal de su relación. A su derecha, oye un resoplido disimulado de manera poco convincente.

Maldita sea, los otros dos los han oído… eso acaba con sus posibilidades de tirarse al buenorro.

Harry se voltea para mirar a Louis durante un momento, agitando su postura como si fueran temblores en un terremoto y Louis sabe que si se estuvieran mirando el uno la otro, estallarían en una risa incontrolable.

Harry debe pensar lo mismo, porque desliza su mirada a los hombros de Louis…

…y entonces toma la mano de Louis, tan fuerte que duele.

—Ohhhh— se queja Louis, liberándose de su agarre. Él va a hacer un comentario como… _tu sexy folliamigo no va a abrirse de piernas esta noche si no dejas de maltratarlo de esta forma_ … pero Harry hace un rápido gesto para silenciarlo, luciendo extrañamente tenso y continúa mirando algo por encima de los hombros de Louis.

Louis sigue su mirada hacia la derecha y ve que el chico que se ríe se gira hacia ellos. 

— Lo siento — dice en una profunda voz familiar y ahora que Louis piensa sobre ello, su cara es muy familiar también. Muy familiar. Como si fuera…

Es Liam Payne.

No está seguro de cómo es posible apretar incluso más fuerte la mano de Harry, pero lo hace, y siente como Harry la aprieta de vuelta. Es Liam Payne. Es Liam Payne y está sonriendo a Louis y Harry, como si hubieran hecho algo maravilloso. Louis no es el tipo de persona que se deja cautivar por la fama…él trabaja para los medios de comunicación, después de todo…pero Liam Payne está justo ahí y Louis no tiene un plan de juego y tal vez, está alucinando un poco, solo un poco, ahora mismo.

Mientras ellos lo miran, Liam rié otra vez, silenciosamente, entonces mueve su cabeza.

—Lo siento, — repite. —No me estoy riendo de vosotros, solo…

Él se vuelve hacia su acompañante -el super atractivo semidiós- y se encuentra con sus ojos, y entonces ambos ríen silenciosamente.

—Es gracioso de ver porque Zayn me estaba diciendo que mis apodos para él son estúpidos, — explica Liam. — Es agradable ver a otras parejas que tienen apodos también.

¿Zayn?

Ese debe ser Zayn Malik, probablemente. El escurridizo y casi nunca fotografiado artista indi Zayn Malik que todo el mundo sabe que está saliendo con Liam y todo el mundo quiere saber más sobre ellos. No es de extrañar que raramente sea fotografiado: Zayn tiene el tipo de atractivo que físicamente emborrona las lentes de las cámaras.

Bueno, es agradable saber que al menos Louis tiene buen gusto para la gente con la que no tiene oportunidad.

— ¿Qué tipo de apodos? — pregunta Harry detrás de Louis, sonando claro y verdaderamente curioso. Louis va a recibir algún tipo de premio por parecer relajado en un momento como ese. Él trata de dominar su propia expresión en una de neutral interés, para no traicionar ni una pizca de reconocimiento.

Zayn mira hacia Liam de nuevo y se ríe.

— Bueno, no voy a decíroslo ahora mismo— murmura.

—En mi defensa tengo que decir que...— continúa Harry. — ¿Os habéis fijado en su culo?

Louis hace un pequeño sonido de indignación y se gira alejándose de ellos, volviendo su espalda hacia la barra así nadie puede echarle un vistazo.

—Mi culo es propiedad privada— protesta entre risas.

Liam se ríe.

—No estoy seguro de que tu novio aprecie ser vendido de esa manera, —  le dice a Harry.

Novio, eso es…nuevo. Lo gracioso es que, decir a extraños que le echen un vistazo a su culo no está en lo más mínimo en su lista de cosas inapropiadas que hayan hecho juntos.

 _Quizás estamos casados de verdad_ , piensa Louis de repente.

—Bueno, supongo que tener un cuerpo como este es mi contribución a la sociedad — dice ahora, poniendo una voz muy resignada, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando siente que Harry estalla en risas detrás de él.

Liam y Zayn están riendo también. Ambos tienen esas enormes sonrisas que hace que sus rostros se iluminen realmente, inclinándose el uno en el otro mientras se ríen. Es lindo.

— ¿Ves? Dice Liam con énfasis, volviéndose hacia Zayn. — Te lo dije, ir al gimnasio es una forma legal de ser solidario.

Zayn se aprieta contra él, pareciendo divertido, y dice, casi demasiado bajo para escucharlo:

— Hey, no te necesito más en forma para los demás. Solo para mí.

Louis se vuelve hacia Harry con las cejas alzadas y ve la expresión reflejándose de vuelta. Es inesperado, cierto, porque estos dos están teniendo una conversación que Louis puede imaginar teniendo con Harry pero ellos son famosos y, sin mencionar,que  una pareja real. Es mejor no ser demasiado introspectivo sobre lo que eso significa para Louis y Harry.

—¿Estáis aquí solo durante en fin de semana? — pregunta ahora Zayn.

La expresión de Harry adquiere un tono de pánico y Louis sabe exactamente lo que está pensando. Esta es una oportunidad de oro para llevarlos a su juego, si lo hacen bien, es una pena que no tengan ningún plan de juego.

—Solo un rápido viaje de celebración, — Louis se escucha contestar.

— Sí, nuestro amigo lo reservó para nosotros como sorpresa en realidad.

— Harry y yo estamos muy sorprendidos.

Ellos tienen ya una conveniente excusa en marcha; ¿Por qué no seguir con la misma? Él espera que Harry sea el único en detectar el sarcasmo en su voz.

—Es muy amable por su parte ¿no? — contesta Zayn, mientras da un codazo a Liam juguetonamente.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca haces mierdas guays como esas por mí?

Liam sonríe, volviéndose hacia Zayn con una mirada en sus ojos como si Zayn fuese la persona más divertida e interesante que existe. Louis no es tonto pero tío, él no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que alguien lo miró de esa forma.

_Maldición._

Liam se vuelve hacia Harry y Louis, sonriendo todavía.

— Cada vez que conocemos a un tipo medio decente, él intenta usarme como moneda de cambio — explica con una risa.

—Oh, yo intentaría comerciar con Louis, si encontrara a alguien al que valiese la pena encasquetárselo—  bromea Harry de vuelta, apretando los hombros de Louis suavemente con el brazo con el que aún está en torno a él.

Louis se burla de él indignado y casi abre la boca para decir - _No puedo creer que ya seas un novio de mierda y  ni siquiera estamos saliendo_ \- antes de recordar que tienen compañía. (

Es extraño ¿no? Todavía sigue a pocos metros del jodido Liam Payne pero cuando Harry le sonríe, él siente como si ambos estuvieran solos.

—Espero que te metas en el lago y te ahogues— contesta, en un tono tan cortante cómo le es posible y sonríe pese a cuando nadie sonríe.

—Por cierto— dice Liam ahora. — Mi nombre es Liam.

Louis lo sabe, obviamente pero intenta parecer casual mientras sonríe.

— Louis — dice, ofreciendo una mano.

Harry y Zayn se presentan, también, y Louis siente una punzada de _algo_ en su corazón.

Ellos están mintiendo, ¿pero hacer como si no conocieran a Liam? ¿Cómo va a creer Liam, que queden personas en la Tierra que nunca hayan oído sobre él? Louis supone que el tipo es relativamente nuevo en el mundillo de la fama, pero aun así es…inesperado.

—Es un placer conoceros chicos — dice Liam sonando muy sincero. — Tenemos que irnos, tenemos masajes reservados pero probablemente os veremos en el desayuno mañana, ¿no?

¿Masajes? Louis se vuelve hacia Harry con una mirada significativa, como, _y tú pensabas que mi idea era estúpida._ Lo gracioso es que si Liam y Zayn realmente tenían masajes reservados para ese momento, lo que significa que Harry y Louis se habrían encontrado con ellos independientemente de cuál de ellos eligiese su actividad para la tarde. ugh. A veces el destino es un sucio cabrón, y otras el destino decide facilitar conspiraciones ambiciosas y ridículas que implican a superestrellas.

—Sí, que os divirtáis chicos— dice Harry alegremente.

—Nos vemos mañana — añade Zayn.

Eso está bien, ¿verdad? Ahora que uno como otro han dicho hasta mañana, no va a ser ideado cuando Harry y Louis hagan un esfuerzo por encontrarse con ellos mañana. (Todo esto es todavía muy extraño).

Una cosa es segura. Cualquier cosa que Louis planee hacer, parecería ahora mismo como si él se hubiera comprometido al 100% con su papel.

 

\---

 

—Esto es un desastre — anuncia Harry, dramáticamente.

Louis ríe en su pasta y baja el tenedor, con sus cejas alzadas.

Están tomando su cena en el comedor informal, sintiéndose como si no estuvieran adecuadamente vestidos incluso en camisetas y vaqueros y Harry está mirando su sopa como si quisiera ahogarse en ella.

— Estar comprometido conmigo es tan malo, ¿no?

Harry rueda sus ojos y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla.

— ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? — pregunta incrédulo.

Louis sabe a qué se refiere. Venir aquí para el fin de semana con una agenda oculta habría sido lo suficientemente secreto, sin esta capa adicional de… lo que quiera que sea esto. Se encoge de hombros.

— Le echo la culpa a Niall — dice. — En general. Culpo a Niall por todo.

Harry se inclina hacia adelante ahora, nervioso apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y pareciendo triste.

— Pero, ¿qué quiere decir eso? — pregunta serio. — ¿Si los vemos mañana, tenemos que seguir pretendiendo estar comprometidos?

La pregunta se le había ocurrido a Louis, también, pero había preferido dejarla ir. (Porque esa estrategia está funcionando muy bien para ellos hasta ahora).

—Sabes, supongo que en realidad es extraño no hacerlo ahora — contesta lentamente, reflexionando sobre ello.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta aquí? Maldito Niall. Maldito Niall y malditos ellos por no parar esta farsa antes de llegar a ese punto. Louis mira a Harry, que todavía parece afectado.

— ¿Es correcto? — añade.

Harry abre la boca, todavía pareciendo pensativo, entonces la cierra de nuevo y mueve la cabeza.

— Sí, está bien — contesta lentamente.

—¿Qué? — pregunta Louis.

Harry llena su boca de sopa en vez de contestar.

— ¡Ey, ahora eres mi prometido! Puedes contarme lo que sea. — bromea Louis.

Harry traga la sopa y vuelve su mirada hacia Louis.

— Eres un idiota— se queja.

—¿Yo soy un idiota? — protesta Louis indignado. — Tú eres el que insiste en los juegos de palabras para todos nuestros titulares.

—Sí, eso me convierte en un genio — contesta Harry con facilidad.

Louis abre la boca para discutir pero en vez de eso decide agitar su cabeza afectuoso. Ok, entonces:

 _“In-Cre-Ible! La Segunda Película de Veronica Mars Obtiene el Adelante_ ”* fue un poco exagerado, pero _“¿Cómo llamarías a Batman cuando sale de la iglesia? Christian Bale”_ fue en realidad un titular muy gracioso, incluso a pesar de ser lo único relevante del artículo. Y _“Jennifer Garners apoya la secuela de Elektra_ ” hizo a Louis reír en voz alta y luego disfrazarlo de un ataque de tos fortuito.

En lo que a juegos de palabras se refiere, a Harry no se le dan nada mal, en realidad.

—En fin — dice Harry meneando la cabeza.

Louis tiene la tentación de presionarlo, preguntándole que estaba mal antes pero él conoce la cara de Harry (muy bien, de hecho)

— En fin — coincide.

—Ellos fueron muy lindos — contribuye Harry, con una sonrisa sincera que consigue acabar con su preocupación anterior.

—Sí—coincide Louis.

Ellos fueron muy lindos. Él ha descrito a miles de celebridades como con los pies en la tierra en sus entrevistas y artículos pero ninguno de ellos había impresionado a Louis tanto como la forma en la que Liam miraba a Zayn. ¿Es tonto?

—Me hace estar celoso — añade Harry.

Louis levanta una ceja.

— ¿Celoso? — contesta.

— ¿Qué hay de aquella chica, um, ¿ _como se llame_? — no está intentando ser desdeñoso; es solo que Harry está siempre detrás de gente bonita cuyos nombres son tan ridículos como su forma de ser.

—Sí, ella está genial, súper emocionada por convertirse en la Señora _Como se llame_ Styles — contesta Harry con ironía. — Um, en realidad, no…nosotros, uh, rompimos.

—Oh— Louis no sabe cómo se supone que debe reaccionar a eso. — Lo siento— intenta.

La cosa es, sin embargo, que no es tan buen actor. Harry le echa un vistazo y se burla.

—Estas sonriendo — señala Harry.

Él está sonriendo. Maldición.

— Bueno, trabajo para los medios—replica Louis. — Desayuno rupturas.

Harry murmura en señal de asentimiento y no dice nada más, y Louis se siente mal, solo momentáneamente.

— ¿Estás bien?—Pregunta.

Harry se toma un momento para tomar un sorbo de su cerveza, entonces suspira.

— Sí, quiero decir…estaré bien, ¿verdad?— se encoge de hombros; parece estar bien, quizás, un poco triste.

— ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez ella era la chica ideal, y estoy destinado a morir solo.

Louis se ríe. Harry es tan querido y lleno de energía que no podría morir solo ni intentándolo. En realidad, él tendría a chicas y chicos llamando a su puerta, incluso si  intentara desesperadamente que lo dejaran solo para tener un ataque al corazón y ser comido por sus gatos.

—O quizás, no seas la heroína de una novela de Jane Austen y tu felicidad no dependa del éxito de una única relación — señala Louis con una sonrisa.

Harry ofrece una risa a ese comentario.

— O tal vez—se opone. — Tal vez, termine viviendo solo en el sótano de mi madre con un ejército de gatos y diecisiete novias por correspondencia.

Louis sonríe ante la imagen.

— Los gatos suenan alucinantes — señala. — Y ¿cómo habrías conseguido suficiente dinero para pagar a diecisiete novias si todavía estarías viviendo en el sótano de tu madre?

Harry se ríe.

— Les gusta la cocina de mi madre — dice.

—¿Cuánto pagarías a tus novias? ¿Has considerado contratar a un chef en su lugar? — pregunta Louis con seriedad fingida.

Harry ríe y empuja su hombro.

— Las novias eran una metáfora  — explica Harry.

Louis ríe también mientras envuelve una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Harry para empujarlo.

 — Creo que estarás bien — le dice Louis.

Harry se encoge de hombros y toma un sorbo de su cerveza. Louis se inclina hacia atrás también y toma un sorbo de su vino, aun mirando a Harry divertido.

—Ugh — dice Harry de repente, mirándolo como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo. — ¿Sabes qué? Esta debe ser la primera vez que ambos estamos solteros al mismo tiempo.

Louis pestañea y se da cuenta, lentamente, de que es cierto.

Él estaba saliendo con Hannah cuando conoció a Harry por primera vez y Harry estaba saliendo con algún chico _hipster_ con el corazón lleno de canciones cuyo nombre era probablemente Strawberry por todo a lo que le importa a Louis.

— Ugh — contesta Louis.

Es curioso, ahora que Harry lleva la atención a esto. Porque no es como si Louis no hubiese notado esos hoyuelos o los vivos ojos verdes de Harry. No es como si él no se hubiera preguntado por los destellos de sus músculos bajo esas camisetas caídas, o esos vaqueros que están tan apretados que parece que Harry pasea desnudo y  tiene la piel pintada del color de la tela vaquera. Es solo que cuando conoces a un tío que está bueno, pero los dos tienen pareja y trabajan juntos, no los ves de una forma sexual al principio. Hasta ahora, Louis había mantenido a Harry en su mente bajo la etiqueta de reservado como a los objetos inanimados bellos, como esculturas de leones y lámparas.

—Ugh — dice de nuevo, esta vez un poco más alto.

Él puede flirtear con Harry ahora. No solo la broma en broma que siempre tuvieron sino un coqueteo real. Es como si hubiera un jarrón de las galletas en su casa que no hubiera tenido permitido tocar por mucho tiempo y ahora puede tocarlo pero no sabe cuánta cantidad es la apropiada para comer de una vez.

—Tal vez debería casarme contigo — dice Harry a la ligera.

Ok, bien eso responde a su pregunta: si Harry está a favor de un casamiento entonces Louis va a tomarlo como un pase libre a coquetear cuanto quiera.

Él sonríe deliberadamente y toma un bocado de pasta, la lengua girando en torno al tenedor.

Oh, esto va a ser divertido.

— Me casaría contigo Harry — contesta alegremente. — Porque rima.

Es jodidamente desvergonzada la forma en la que la mirada de Harry se detiene en sus labios por un segundo demasiado largo. Él termina por retirar su mirada, pareciendo nervioso pero extrañamente complacido.

— Esa es una proposición terrible —declara Harry con una sonrisa. — Me niego a casarme contigo.

Louis mueve su cabeza y alzando sus cejas, señalando a Harry con su tenedor.

—Bien, entonces, gánate una buena propuesta — explica. — Quizás si haces algo que valga la pena te haría una mejor.

Harry ríe y se balancea en su silla.

— ¿Eso es un reto? —pregunta sugestivamente, pareciendo divertido. — Supongo que tendré que cortejarte un poco este fin de semana, entonces.

Louis toma otro lento, persistente bocado de su pasta, fingiendo contemplar la oferta.

 —Cierto porque realmente necesitamos otra capa de complicaciones en este plan brillantemente planeado— señala con ironía.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

— Bien —coincide con facilidad, tragando una cucharada de sopa.

Louis se encuentra un poco decepcionado…quizás había una parte de él que quería que Harry insistiese en la oportunidad de impresionarlo. Sin embargo, Harry parece haber pasado a otro pensamiento.

— De todos modos, deberíamos intentar  averiguar que vamos a hacer mañana, ¿verdad? — pregunta Harry. Está terminando su sopa y ha recogido una guía del hotel que estaba colocada en una mesa cercana, hojeándolo ociosamente.

Louis está casi tentado a presionarlo, solo un poco más pero es viernes y tiene todo el fin de semana para ello.

Si sigue con la analogía de las galletas, debería controlarse.

—Claro— contesta a su vez, inclinándose sobre la mesa para leer el libro con Harry.

 

\---

 

Apenas recuerda quedarse dormido, esa primera noche.

La cosa es, que él se quedó dormido en un espacio reducido junto Harry como en ocasiones anteriores, desplomados sobre el escritorio en el trabajo tarde por la noche o acurrucados en el sofá en la fiesta de alguien. Así que Louis supone que no es tan diferente.

Ellos tienen una cama de matrimonio entre ellos, lo suficientemente grande para que cada uno tenga su propia mitad de la cama. Louis había aprendido, mucho antes que Harry prefiere dormir desnudo pero por consideración o alguna otra cosa hoy lleva una camiseta suelta y unos _boxers_ negros apretados. No es demasiado distractor, por suerte.

En algún punto antes de caer dormido, Louis es vagamente consciente de Harry moviéndose más cerca de él con un pequeño sonido murmurado, sonando medio dormido y contento.

No hay nada sorprendente en eso ¿verdad? Amigos platónicos acurrucándose todo el tiempo. Con un encogimiento de hombros mental, Louis se vuelve en su espalda y cierra los ojos, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

 

\---

 

—Esto es tan elegante — exclama Harry alegremente.

Están en el desayuno en el comedor formal, un espacio tan lujoso y bien equipado que Louis siente el irracional impulso de hacer una reverencia.

Se están tomando un tiempo basssstante largo en la mesa de buffet porque no ingeniaron un plan de juego mejor que el de “dar vueltas en el desayuno y esperar a que Liam y Zayn aparezcan”.

Por suerte, ellos aparecen, después de Louis haber pasado por cuarta vez por el estante de las tortitas y no pedirse nada. 

— ¡Oh, hey!— saluda Liam primero, pareciendo absurdamente hermoso en una camiseta ajustada y unos pantalones pirata.

—Hey! — saluda Louis se vuelta, mientras Zayn agita su mano.

— ¡Qué gran día! Definitivamente acabamos de llegar también — Harry añade innecesariamente.

Louis podría patearle.

Ya habían sido sentados antes pero una sola palabra silenciosa a uno de los empleados y los cuatro tienen una mesa juntos cerca de la ventana con vistas a la fuente. Louis está jugando con su cafetera y Liam está intentando robar un bocado de una de las tortitas de Zayn y es todo muy relajado, en realidad, como si fueran cuatro buenos amigos que se han sentado a desayunar juntos muchas veces antes. Louis desearía que Niall estuviera allí, incluso aunque recientemente se había demostrado que él era el precursor del caos.

—¿Cuáles son vuestros planes para el día? — pregunta Harry, con la boca llena de _bacon_.

—No nos hemos decidido todavía — contesta Zayn vagamente.

—Sí, veréis… yo quiero hacer cosas guays pero Zayn quiere que nos aburramos— añade Liam alegremente, riéndose cuando Zayn mueve una cuchara en su dirección de forma amenazante.

—No seas capullo— advierte Zayn, sosteniendo su mirada por medio segundo aproximadamente antes de suavizarse y dar a Liam un rápido beso.

—También quiero que nos divirtamos — dice en los labios de Liam, provocando una especie de silenciosa sonrisa complacida.

Liam se vuelve hacia Harry y Louis y sonríe con complicidad, inclinándose cerca para decir las siguientes palabras:

— Yo quiero hacer piragüismo pero a Zayn le da miedo el lago — les dice en voz baja como si les estuviese contando un gran secreto.

—No me da miedo — protesta Zayn inmediatamente, señalando a Liam alguna parte bajo la mesa y haciéndole retorcerse feliz a su lado.

—Tener miedo implica una reacción emocional. Yo calmada y racionalmente me niego a estar a menos de cincuenta metros de esa jodida trampa mortal.

—Louis sonríe y siente como Harry sonríe también a su lado. — ¿Y si prometemos no dejarte caer? — pregunta Louis seriamente.

—¿Podría atarte a mi cintura con una cuerda? — sugiere Harry.

—Estoy muy seguro de que eso incrementaría mis oportunidades de caer, Harold— replica Louis suavemente.

Harry ríe y se inclina hacia él, pareciendo como si le hubiera hecho con un elogio en vez de un insulto y Louis se vuelve justo a tiempo para ver como Liam y Zayn intercambian una mirada divertida. ¿Cómo sigue pasando esto? Él no está ni siquiera intentando lucir como pareja con Harry y de alguna manera ellos siguen creando estos momentos lindos. Había estado en lo cierto, anoche: con todos estos extraños momentos de pareja entre ellos, sería más raro que de repente declararan que en realidad no están juntos.

Maldita sea, piensa extrañamente. Parece que enviaron al correcto par de lacayos, después de todo.

—Podríamos ir hacer piragüismo — dice Harry a Louis ahora, volviéndose hacia él con esa mirada radiante en sus ojos verdes. — Sé que estabas muy entusiasmado en los masajes y todo pero ¿no se sentirían bien merecidos después de haber tenido un duro día de ejercicio hoy?

—¿Quién eres tú, mi entrenador? — pregunta Louis desdeñosamente, tomando un soberbio bocado de su gofre como si retara a Harry a detenerlo.

—No, soy tu novio — corrige Harry, con los ojos brillando traviesamente mientras se acerca, muy muy cerca. Louis traga su bocado del gofre con una silenciosa sensación de alarma. — Yo soy el único que tiene que ocuparse de ti— continúa Harry en un silencioso murmullo, entonces le da Louis un rápido beso en los labios, con gofre y todo.

Ok, _qué ha sido eso_.

No ha sido incómodo, es la cosa. Harry está ya alejándose y sonriendo y Liam y Zayn están lanzándose de nuevo esa juguetona y divertida mirada y Louis piensa que debería estar tambaleándose, tal vez, pero no. Le gustaría decir que es solo porque está comprometido con su papel pero no sabe por qué es, realmente. Había sido algo inesperado y sorprendente y totalmente bueno. Todavía siente el efímero toque de los labios de Harry pero se siente tan familiar como uno de los abrazos o choca esos cinco de Harry. _Un choca esos cinco pero de labios_ , piensa absurdamente. Intenta atrapar los ojos de Harry pero están ya concentrados de vuelta en su desayuno.

Mientras tanto, Zayn está cogiendo cada una de las cucharas de la mesa y metiéndolas en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué mierda? — pregunta Louis educadamente, — ¿estás haciendo?

Zayn parpadea con una rápida risa despreocupada.

 —Cuando Liam intente tirarme por la borda quiero estar armado— explica razonadamente.

Louis mira hacia Harry y ve como una expresión confusa se refleja de vuelta. El otro par claramente no se inclina por darles una explicación, todo lo que Liam hace es empujar suavemente el brazo de Zayn como protesta silenciosa.

— No podemos robar cucharas de un restaurante, Zayn… ¿qué pasa si la gente nos ve?

Los potenciales titulares para ese artículo aparecen en la mente de Louis y sonríe para sí mismo.

— El secreto está a salvo con nosotros — les asegura.

Liam levanta sus cejas a Zayn como un _no me refería a eso_ y Zayn asiente silenciosamente poniendo las cucharas una por una de vuelta — Seguro — explica con un guiño.

Louis todavía no tiene idea de que está pasando pero aparentemente no importa a nadie más porque Harry está lanzando un nuevo tema.

—Entonces…¿piragüismo?— pregunta alegremente.

Liam y Zayn intercambian una rápida mirada y parecen tener una de esas conversaciones telepáticas que a veces tienen las parejas.

— Sí, ¿por qué no? —coincide Zayn finalmente, con solo una pizca de temor.

—Solo, um, si vosotros ya lo teníais planeado — añade Harry rápidamente.

—Lo teníamos — le asegura Liam con una rápida y fácil sonrisa y de repente Louis puede ver un atisbo de celebridad en él, una pista del encanto ya listo que ha adornado muchas fotos de paparazzis.

Así fue como los cuatro terminaron bajando por la suave pendiente de la parte delantera del castillo que llevaba hacia el lago, aun sintiéndose con la barriga llena y un poco adormilados del desayuno.

El sol de la mañana está empapando el lago en una brillante ola dorada y Louis se toma un momento para respirar, recordándose que hey, están en un castillo en Irlanda por el fin de semana y Harry es su mejor amigo y esto es un poco extraño ahora mismo, cierto pero todo va a salir bien.

Liam y Zayn están andando delante de ellos, sus cabezas juntas mientras debaten sobre la historia de Irlanda (Louis no puede oír la conversación exacta pero apuesta 10 libras a que Zayn tiene razón.)

Harry se aprieta acercándose a Louis, toda la despreocupación de antes ha desaparecido de su rostro y ha sido reemplazada por una expresión urgente.

—  ¿Debí…quiero decir…estuvo correcto, lo de antes? —  pregunta en voz baja, su voz usualmente lenta un poco tensa.

Louis sabe exactamente a qué se está refiriendo. Él se siente pequeño, con una sonrisa burlona apareciendo en sus labios.

 —  ¿No pudiste contenerte, verdad? —  bromea. —  Tengo ese efecto en la gente.

Bromear fue una mala elección, sin embargo, aparentemente porque la frente de Harry se arruga en preocupación y se detiene, obligando a Louis a pararse y enfrentarse a él.

—  Lou…—  empieza pareciendo inseguro.

Louis pestañea, sintiéndose mal. Niall siempre le está diciendo a Louis que debería elegir mejor sus momentos como cuando todo el mundo está corriendo por la oficina, serios y en pánico por la última y repentina fecha de entrega y Louis normalmente es el que cambia los autocorrectores de todos remplazando el “por favor” por “agujero del culo” y quejándose cuando la gente no lo encuentra gracioso.

Supone que este es uno de esos momentos en los que debería haber considerado ser serio.

Seriedad, correcto, Él puede ser serio.  Louis intenta dominar sus facciones en una expresión seria y encuentra que no es tan difícil ser sincero.

— Es solo parte del espectáculo, ¿cierto? — dice amablemente, descansando su mano en uno de los hombros de Harry. — Fue…un beso agradable. Está bien.

Harry parece tranquilizado pero aún sigue estando preocupado. Todavía hay algo en su mente y Louis incluso apostaría que es la misma cosa de anoche. Louis abre su boca para preguntar, pero Liam elige ese momento para darse la vuelta y mirarlos con curiosidad.

—¿Estáis bien? — pregunta.

Cierto, porque ellos han parado de andar sin ninguna razón.

— ¡Muy bien! — grita Louis, empezando a andar de nuevo.

Liam se encoge de hombros y toma la mano de Zayn mientras se gira, sus dedos deslizándose juntos como si fueran piezas de puzzle. Louis se gira hacia Harry inseguro, pensando en contribuir con su propio gesto de afecto. Pero ¿Qué? Tomar la mano de Harry ahora mismo se sentiría como algo artificial ya que acaba de ver a Liam hacerlo, y él ya puso el brazo alrededor de su cintura anoche. Quizás ¿debería poner una de sus manos en el bolsillo trasero de Harry? Eso es lindo, ¿no?

Él lo intenta pero Harry es un jodido _hipster_ con vaqueros ajustados a la piel y por supuesto que sus bolsillos traseros son de esos inútiles bolsillos falsos que se suelen encontrar en los vaqueros de chicas.

Harry se gira hacia él con curiosidad.

 — ¿Estás haciéndome cosquillas en el culo?

—No — contesta Louis a la defensiva.

— Estoy totalmente seguro de que tu culo ha mentido a mi mano sobre la existencia de bolsillos.

Harry sonríe luciendo un poco confuso. Louis levanta su mano para colocarla sobre los hombros de Harry, decidiendo que los hombros son demasiado platónicos, baja su mano hasta el nivel de la muñeca pero no puede más que tomar la muñeca de Harry, eso sería…raro.

—¿…estás escaneando mi brazo en busca de armas? — pregunta Harry con una sonrisa.

Louis ríe un poco ante la descripción porque supone que ha estado meneando su mano hacia arriba y abajo por el brazo de Harry sin razón alguna. Él coloca su mano en la espalda baja de Harry, una fácil posición para andar y lo bastantemente íntimo.

Ellos siguen andando así todo el camino hasta que Liam y Zayn van suficientemente lentos para alcanzarlos propiamente.

— Oh, de puta madre— dice Zayn señalando hacia algo en el muelle.

Es una de esos botes a remos a la antigua, hecho de madera finamente pulido con remos a los lados. No una canoa convencional sino una mucho más bonita y espaciosa.

 —Podríamos caber todos ahí — comenta Liam.

—Bien — dice Harry. — Porque si fueramos en grupos de dos, me pediría a Liam como compañero.

Louis sonríe y niega con la cabeza aproximándose al agua dubitativo. Hay un miembro del personal de los jardines esperando en la cabaña cerca del muelle y ella los saluda con la mano, haciendo gestos hacia el montón de chalecos salvavidas (de los cuales Zayn grata e inmediatamente toma dos). Louis pestañea perezosamente e intenta prestar atención durante  la charla de seguridad pero mayormente es consciente de su mano aún en la espalda de Harry y Harry inclinándose un poco hacia él, solo un poco, casi imperceptiblemente.

 _Nos vemos bien juntos_ , piensa de repente.

Finalmente se suben al bote, que es bastante espacioso y Louis toma un asiento en la parte de atrás. Harry se aprieta junto a él, luciendo alegre a pesar de la forma en la que sus largas extremidades están un poco estrechas en el pequeño espacio. Louis agarra  uno de los remos dándole un experimental y tentativo empuje.

 Ugh. Hacer ejercicio es terrible. ¿Por qué se apuntaron a eso?

 — ¡Esto es guay! — exclama Liam en la parte delantera del bote.

Oh, cierto, por eso. Superestrella internacional, plan elaborado, etcétera. Pero eso no significa que Louis se apuntara a hacer ejercicio como parte de la ecuación.

—Gran lago— coincide Louis de manera neutral. Harry le sonríe, como si supiera exactamente que está pensando Louis.

—Dejarte convencerme para esto fue una mala decisión — contribuye Zayn solemnemente, empujando su remo con cuidado como si le pudieran crecer dientes y morderlo. Él lleva uno de los chalecos salvavidas naranja brillantes puesto correctamente y el otro como si fuera una especie de sombrero, pero de alguna manera todavía luce como si estuviera listo para posar para una portada de Vogue, como una moda de alta costura: edición chalecos salvavidas.

Harry se vuelve hacia Louis pareciendo levemente preocupado, pero Liam solo se ríe ante las quejas de Zayn.

— Zayn no dejará de quejarse si intentas hacer con él cualquier cosa que sea activa — les dice Liam. — Sin embargo, él siempre se divierte.

—Traidor — se queja Zayn de buen humor.

Ellos están haciendo algunos progresos teniendo en cuenta la situación: Harry es fuerte pero no parece inclinado a mantener ningún tipo de ritmo mientras rema. Zayn y Louis son suficientemente fuertes pero vagos así que mayormente se relajan lanzándose asiduas miradas conspiratorias o moviendo las cejas divertidos. Liam está remando fervientemente pero Zayn lo distrae frecuentemente con pequeños codazos y miradas y cada vez que se miran él se las arregla para atrapar a Liam durante unos diez segundos. Con todo, realmente no hay que hacer mucho ejercicio pero es un bonito día al aire libre en un lago y Louis no puede quejarse, en realidad, no.

—Esto es relajante, ¿verdad? — está diciendo ahora Liam, mirando hacia afuera a las amplias aguas bañadas por el sol hacia las islas que salpican el horizonte.

—Cierto, pero también, lo es …sentarse dentro y no hacer nada, — señala Louis inocentemente.

Harry le da un codazo pero Zayn suelta una carcajada alegre y se inclina hacia atrás para ofrecer a Louis un choca esos cinco, el que da con alegría, contento de que alguien más aquí sea tan entregado al ejercicio como él. Él y Zayn se sonríen como _hey, este hombre sabe lo que pasa_.

—¿Qué es eso? — chilla Liam con una burlona expresión de alarma mirándolos a ambos. — ¿Has visto a estos dos flirteando en nuestras narices, Harry?

Harry lo pilla entre risas poniendo sus manos en sus caderas mirando a Louis con expresión seria.

— ¡No voy a tolerar eso! — contesta en una voz elevada y ofendida.

Louis ríe y se impulsa hacia delante hasta que agarra los hombros de Zayn y le da una sacudida firme y posesiva.

— Mejor, ten cuidado Liam — le advierte descarado, mientras una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. — Voy a llevarme a tu hombre.

Liam sonríe y hace un movimiento para coger a Zayn por la espalda mientras Louis se aparta después de un momento. Cuando se inclina en su propio asiento, sin embargo, encuentra que los brazos de Harry están ahí para sostenerlo y envolverse posesivamente alrededor de su cintura. La voz de Harry está en su oído, demasiado baja y bromeando cuando dice:

— Heyyyy, ¿Qué debo hacer para retenerte, hm?

La respiración de Harry es cálida contra su piel y las palabras le hacen cosquillas en su oreja, como si al entrar en ella, las vibraciones de Harry rebotaran y saltaran en su cerebro.

Es una distracción. Todo esto es una distracción, realmente, Louis se pregunta si hay alguien que pudiera ponerse en su lugar y sentir esos fuertes brazos alrededor de él y no imaginar los mismos brazos sosteniéndolo contra una pared, con los dedos clavados mientras ellos…

Como decía. Una distracción.

Él se relaja en el abrazo pero mantiene su expresión fría.

 — Un choca esos cinco es difícilmente un coqueteo — añade después de pensarlo, recordando su propia meditación de esta mañana. — A menos que le des un choca esos cinco a alguien con tus labios.

Liam sonríe ante la descripción y sacude su cabeza hacia Zayn, con las cejas alzadas.

— Ven aquí. Dame un choca esos cinco con tus labios — pide.

Zayn se inclina bien cerca y por un segundo Louis piensa que ellos solo van a besarse pero entonces uno de ellos- es difícil decir cuál de ellos desde ese ángulo- claramente se toma el choca esos cincos demasiado literal, porque lo siguiente que saben es que Liam y Zayn han golpeado sus labios juntos de forma demasiado dura.

—Oooooh — se queja Zayn en voz alta, con una mano sujetando su boca. — ¿Por qué tienes los dientes tan duros?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué son dientes? — contesta Liam en voz igualmente alta, haciendo una mueca mientras recorre su lengua sobre sus dientes. — ¿Qué esperabas, nubes?

—Oh, qué mierda— repite Zayn. Él parece contrariado por otro medio segundo exactamente, y entonces sonríe cálidamente y se inclina de nuevo. — ¿Me besas mejor? — pregunta.

—Liam se inclina también pero retrocede en el último minuto, con los ojos estrechándose sospechosamente. — Besa propiamente, esta vez — insiste Liam y Zayn sonríe y entonces pasa a hacer eso exactamente.

Louis se gira hacia Harry, con ya un simple comentario en la punta de la lengua pero Harry está mirando el beso con los ojos vidriosos de una chica viendo El Diario de Noa por séptima vez. (Y, por “chica” Louis se refiere a sí mismo.) Hay una especie de nostalgia en la mirada de Harry una indescriptible ternura y hace a Louis sentir como si fuera un intruso en un momento privado.

Liam y Zayn se separan, sin embargo, y Harry se vuelve hacia Louis como si nada significativo hubiese ocurrido.

— Considero que tu idea de chocar esos cinco con labios  fue un poco peligrosa, Tommo— susurra en voz baja Harry.

Louis sonríe.

 —Considero que podrías cambiar de parecer con una demostración práctica— responde sugestivamente.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandan con algo de sorpresa, o tal vez apreciación- pero entonces él mira de nuevo a los otros y la luz en sus ojos se desvanece un poco.

— Oh — dice en voz baja como si entendiera.

 _Él piensa que solo estoy sobreactuando_ , se da cuenta Louis. Él había estado flirteando en serio, en realidad, sin haber olvidado su conversación de la otra noche pero no sabe cómo comunicárselo a Harry sin decir demasiado. Quizás debería dejar el coqueteo real mientras están ocupados con el falso flirteo. (Todo esto lo está distrayendo demasiado).

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta Harry.

Louis pestañea la expresión pensativa de su cara y la remplaza por una sonrisa natural y descarada.

— Sí— contesta.

 

\---

 

El resto de la aventura en el lago es suficientemente tranquila ( _navegando suavemente_ , dice la voz de Harry en su cabeza.)

Hay solo un momento justo antes de volver a tierra cuando Liam le pregunta si han estado en Irlanda antes.

—Yo estuve en Dublín por motivos de trabajo el mes pasado — responde Harry.

Louis recuerda ese viaje, sobre todo recuerda reírse de Harry por tener que levantarse a una hora olvidada de la mano de Dios para tomar un vuelo de bajo coste. Él había estado asistiendo a la sesión de fotos de una prometedora banda irlandesa y supone que no puede decir eso porque si no descubriría su tapadera. Louis frunce el ceño como si intentara inventarse otra historia mientras telepáticamente urge a Harry hacer lo mismo.

Liam y Zayn no preguntan, sin embargo. Solo intercambian miradas significativas teniendo una de esas conversaciones silenciosas y entonces Zayn se encoge de hombros y dice:

— Guay — con una voz completamente vacía.

 _Interesante_.

Louis se vuelve para lanzar a Harry una mirada confusa pero es Harry quién lo consigue en primer lugar, ofreciéndole un solemne comprensivo encogimiento de hombros que dice _bien, quién los culparía_.

Cierto, porque, si ellos dijeran a qué se dedican entonces Harry o Louis podrían preguntarles qué hacen y tal vez no están interesados en compartir eso, por ahora.

Louis está aliviado, en realidad. Es una mentira por omisión, pero si todos están mintiendo por omisión, siente como si no fuese tan malo.

 

\---

 

Para el momento en el que ellos están de vuelta en la habitación, ha pasado la hora del almuerzo y Louis está hambriento. Harry no lo está, sin embargo, insistiendo en darse una ducha antes de mostrarse de acuerdo en tomar el almuerzo, así que Louis pide un aperitivo al servicio de habitaciones mientras Harry…

Oh, por amor de Dios.

Esta es la cosa: ahora que Louis ha empezado a pensar en Harry como algo sexual, es difícil sacarlo de su cabeza. Es particularmente difícil cuando Harry va y se deshace de casi toda su ropa en medio de la habitación, pareciendo relajado mientras, joder, mientras se quita la camiseta revelando un pecho lleno de tatuajes y esos perfectos músculos de los brazos. En algún punto, Louis se ha vuelto increíblemente consciente de la indiferencia de Harry por pequeños asuntos como estar vestido en público pero esta demostración visual es solo un poco más de lo que esperaba.

Harry le sonríe tranquilamente y se dirige hacia la ducha en nada más que sus calzoncillos apretados y Louis traga el absurdo nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Se gira hacia la ventana en busca de aire- ¡vaya, por supuesto, estas ventanas no se abren- así que presiona su nariz contra el cristal, saboreando el frío de finales de otoño contra su piel.

Louis no sabe que pensar. No es posible que un chico como Harry Styles no tenga ni idea del efecto que provoca en la gente, ¿verdad? _¿verdad?_ Todo esto hace que Louis se sienta ido. Actuar de manera exagerada para Liam y Zayn y todo el personal del hotel, resulta inexplicablemente divertido pero cuando se quedan ellos solos en la habitación sin distracciones excepto ellos mismos. Louis no quiere que las líneas se vuelvan borrosas más allá del reconocimiento; no quiere pensar en Harry de forma inapropiada solo porque ellos han sido atrapados y particularmente no quiere hacer nada que no deba hacer allí.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado de pie en la ventana, pensando. Él sabe que el sonido de Harry saliendo de la ducha no le despierta, sin embargo, porque lo que le hace sobresaltarse es el sonido de una toalla en el aire. Se vuelve abruptamente y ve a Harry de pie- bastante cerca de él, en realidad- en nada más que un par de boxers de Hello Kitty. Él está  secándose el pelo con la toalla y mirando a Louis con una expresión tierna e indescifrable, sus ojos oscuros en la luz de la tarde. Con cada movimiento de sus manos sus brazos se giran exponiendo sus tatuajes a Louis.

La respiración de Louis se queda atrapada y cree que debería decir algo, tal vez, pero no lo hace. Solo se queda mirando a Harry y sería extraño, bastante extraño, si Harry no lo estuviese mirando también, si Harry no estuviese dándole la bienvenida a su mirada con una igualmente intensa.

Louis no sabe cuánto tiempo se han quedado ahí mirándose el uno al otro-Louis en su camiseta  y sus vaqueros, Harry completamente desnudo excepto por esos bóxer rosas fluorescentes- y él no sabe por qué.

—Deberías atarte campanillas en las manos y los pies — dice finalmente, en voz baja. Tiene la cadencia de una broma pero sin la chispa característica.

—Oh, ¿te he asustado? — responde Harry de manera relajada, rompiendo el silencio fácilmente como si no hubiera estado. Se acerca a la ventana al lado de Louis, aún casi desnudo. — Lo siento.

—Bonitas vistas — comenta Louis de brazos cruzados, volviéndose a mirar por la ventana.

—Gracias— responde Harry sin perder un instante, sonando como si estuviera reprimiendo una risa, y Louis se gira hacia él con las cejas levantadas.

Bien, cierto, Harry presenta unas bonitas vistas, también.

Harry se queda en silencio por un momento, el tipo de silencio que parece querer decir algo.

— ¿Crees que es inmoral? — pregunta finalmente.

—Creo que es jodidamente indecente, eso seguro, — replica Louis inmediatamente, y Harry ríe pero lo toma como indirecta, girándose hacia la cama para elegir unos vaqueros.

—Quiero decir, sabes…todo esto, — elabora mientras se sube la cremallera, todavía sonando preocupado.

Louis sabe a qué se refiere. Los dos se mostraron de acuerdo con esta farsa- o al menos Louis- porque él estaba totalmente seguro de que nada iba a salir de eso. Toda la idea parecía absurda desde el principio, la moral simplemente no entraba en la ecuación: era solo un lugar divertido, una broma. Pero ahora aquí están y esto está saliendo aterradoramente bien y no sabe qué hacer al respecto.

—No tenemos que seguir con ello, necesariamente — ofrece Louis lentamente. — Podríamos retroceder cuando lo necesitemos.

—¿Crees que podríamos? — pregunta Harry dubitativo, poniéndose ahora su camiseta, para decepción de Louis. — Se ha invertido un dinero en este lugar e incluso no ha costado tanto como todos esos cisnes rabiosos, solo que no creo que nos dejen salir de esto fácilmente.

—Bueno, deberían haberlo pensado antes de enviarnos a esta misión suicida — responde Louis, más fríamente de lo que intentaba.

Harry sonríe pero aún parece preocupado.

— Yo solo sentí que podrían querer algún resultado, de alguna forma u otra.

Louis se encoge de hombros. Los buenos empleos remunerados en esta industria son tan raros como los unicornios, por eso Louis puede entender que Harry quiera hacerlo bien, incluso cuando es una tarea ridícula.

— O nosotros podríamos…decir la verdad— ofrece.

Las cejas de Harry se levantan con sorpresa y cruza sus brazos, inclinando la cabeza en contemplación.

— ¿Sí? — pregunta pensativo.

—Deberíamos llamar a Niall— sugiere Harry.

 

\---

 

—Mala idea— dice Niall con decisión.

—¡Gracias por el apoyo, colega, adiós! — responde Louis inmediatamente, haciendo como el que va a colgar.

Harry ríe y fuerza a Louis contra la cama, sujetando su muñeca de modo que no pueda colgar el teléfono.

— ¿Por qué Nialler? — pregunta Harry en el nivel de voz que puede conseguir , forcejeando contra Louis intentando moverlo con su peso mientras intenta liberar su mano.

—Harold — Louis gruñe a modo de advertencia cuando Harry se niega a dejarlo ir

 —¿Es esta una forma correcta de cortejarme?

Louis consigue liberar una pierna y se levanta de la cama, rodando sobre Harry y sujetándolo por sus muñecas hasta que es él quién está sobre Harry, con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro.

Él pensaba encontrar a Harry sonriendo o incluso emocionado; ellos se han zarandeando de esta misma forma una docena de veces antes y Harry siempre ha estado de acuerdo, sin embargo no de una forma tan agresiva como haría con otros de sus colegas. Harry tiene una expresión sorprendida, sin embargo –algo vulnerable y pensativa- y Louis siente como si le hubieran dejado sin aliento.

—Por un lado _Smash!_ No quiere ninguna sombra en esta representación — dice Niall, todavía en manos libres, aparentemente ajeno a su pequeño forcejeo. — Ellos solo dicen que ustedes dos se fueron a celebrar su propia fiesta.

Louis frunce el ceño. Difícilmente puede concentrarse en lo que Niall está diciendo.

— Me siento como si fuéramos James Bond, ¿no? — dice más a Harry que a Niall, sonriendo amablemente como si el supiera qué se refiere. — Como, si hubiéramos sido capturados por los rusos y ahora MI6 tuviese que asociarse con nosotros.

Él no se mueve y Harry tampoco hace ningún movimiento para liberarse, parece perfectamente feliz atrapado bajo el peso de Louis y con los brazos de Louis fijos a ambos lados de sus muñecas.

 _Tal vez, sea una información útil para futura referencia_ , piensa Louis distraídamente.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta a Harry.

Harry aclara su garganta y asiente.

— ¿Puedes hacer una metáfora que no conlleve nuestra tortura o muerte? — bromea, con voz lenta y clara como siempre, sin la traza de duda que todavía nubla su rostro.

—Es un poco dramático ¿no? — contesta ahora  Niall, sonando un poco confuso, probablemente porque Harry y Louis están definitivamente hablando entre ellos.

— En fin…

—Hey, — interrumpe Louis en voz baja, — te volveremos a llamar, ¿ok?

Harry está todavía sosteniendo el teléfono con una mano, y aturdido mueve el pulgar hasta encontrar el botón de desconectar. Está mirando a Louis con su suave pelo cayendo sobre su rostro, con una expresión frágil que Louis no había visto nunca. Bajo los dedos de Louis puede sentir el pulso de Harry, latido a latido, latiendo contra su suave y bronceada piel.

Esto es tenso e inexplicable y Louis lo odia porque  no puede entender que está pasando. Su propio corazón está palpitando aceleradamente y si no dice algo, cualquier cosa, va a derretirse o explotar.  (No ha decidido qué, pero no será bonito.)

— ¿Sabes? — empieza a decir lentamente bromeando.

—Normalmente cuando tengo a un tío bueno en esta posición no está vestido. Y Niall no está al teléfono.

Harry deja salir una de esas risas-suspiro, como si no supiera que hacer con Louis (¿alguien lo sabe?) y Louis se inclina hacia él queriendo mantener esa sonrisa en la cara de Harry.

—Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, Niall ha desarrollado músculo últimamente pero…— se interrumpe porque Harry parece triste de nuevo, suave y herido todo a la vez.

 _¿Por qué no puedo ser serio por una vez?_ _Se reprime a sí mismo en silencio_ , una repentina sacudida de culpa haciéndole oscilar un poco hacia atrás.

_¿Por qué no puedo estar ahí para él?_

Harry está atrapado en su espiral de culpa propia  porque gira su cabeza un poco y entierra su cara en las sábanas, dejando salir un largo y frustrado sonido.

— Lo siento, Lou— murmura contra las sábanas, respirando suficientemente profundo  para que Louis pueda sentir cada dramática subida y bajada de su pecho.

— No sé por qué de repente es así, como.

Él no termina el pensamiento, pero no tenía que hacerlo exactamente ¿no?

— Está bien — responde Louis. — Estamos en vueltos en una farsa bastante extraña ¿no? Es normal sentirse confuso sobre ello.

Harry hace un ruido sordo de asentimiento.

— Estaba totalmente bien esta mañana y todo el día, como…no estoy seguro de por qué  me siento así, ¿por qué ahora?

Harry levanta su cabeza solo un poco y la deja caer de vuelta sobre la cama, golpeando suavemente sobre el colchón 

— Esto es una mierda. Exijo un cerebro nuevo.

Louis ladea una ceja hacia él.

— Bien, amor, de mí no conseguirás ninguno — responde seriamente, revolviendo en sus bolsillos como si estuviera buscándolos. — Podemos ir a la ciudad a buscar uno nuevo mañana pero será un cerebro irlandés, así que…

Harry ríe y se aplasta perezosamente contra él y Louis se interrumpe a sí mismo para golpear la mano de Harry lejos. Supone que él no puede estar serio durante mucho tiempo.

— No sé, — dice Harry. — ¿No te preocupa de que esto se nos vaya de las manos? No quiero que nadie salga herido. — Él no parece tan triste como antes pero si parece preocupado. Louis quiere acariciar su rostro y suavizar cada arruga inducida por la preocupación con besos y sonrisas.

—Creo que nosotros estamos cavando un poco nuestro propio agujero — responde Louis, serio de nuevo. — Pero me siento un poco insultado, ya sabes.

Harry mueve su cabeza con vehemencia.

— No es por ti, —  se apresura a responder. — Es todo esto, todo…es solo que no quiero que algo malo ocurra.

Louis agita su cabeza y mira a Harry a los ojos.

— Me siento insultado  — repite lentamente. — Si piensas que dejaría que algo malo te ocurriese.

Él está todavía inclinado sobre Harry y esto es un poco controvertido, todo esto…él a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Harry y con su mano aún alrededor de la muñeca de Harry, clavándola a la cama. Si no estuviesen discutiendo sobre algo tan serio, si él no hubiese decidido ser más serio, podría haber encontrado todo el  asunto tentador. Sin embargo, por el momento saborea la pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora de Harry antes de bajarse de él y dejarse caer en la cama a su lado.

—Quizás lo que necesitamos es abandonar el barco— dice Harry ahora, sonando cansado. — Solo mantener las distancias por ahora y resolver todo esto mañana.

— ¿No eras tú el primero que quería que viniésemos aquí? — pregunta Louis pausadamente.

—Bueno, claramente no pensé en esto, ¿no? — responde Harry con una sonrisa en su voz. Louis gira su cabeza solo para ver a Harry como habla, perezosamente trazando las líneas de los rizos de Harry en su mente. Harry aun parece perturbado.

—Supongo que podemos pasar desapercibidos hasta mañana, — se muestra de acuerdo Louis fácilmente.

 

\---

 

Sin embargo no ocurre así. Por supuesto que no.

Terminan teniendo los masajes que quería Louis, lo que no termina siendo relajante del todo porque Louis se pasa todo el tiempo pensando sobre cuánto le gustaría ser el que estuviera sujetando a Harry y pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por su piel desnuda. Estúpido cerebro. Están pasando por el vestíbulo de camino a la habitación, sin hacer nada hablando sobre trabajo, cuando un alboroto al lado del ascensor les hace detenerse.

Es Liam. Por supuesto que lo es.

Ellos se aproximan dubitativamente y se las arreglan para alcanzar el final de una conversación que está manteniendo con dos veinteañeras, una que parece como si fuera a estallar en lágrimas. Él las abraza mientras ellas entran en el ascensor, aun sonriendo hacia él como si fuera su Jesús personal. Zayn está allí también, llevando una sudadera con capucha y una cuidadosa expresión vacía, de pie un poco fuera de lugar. Él es el que los ve primero.

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran y Zayn le da un codazo a Liam suavemente, sacudiendo su barbilla en la dirección de Harry y Louis.

Louis frota su pulgar suavemente a lo largo de la muñeca de Harry con un pequeño movimiento que dice _sígueme la corriente._

—¿Amigos vuestros? — pregunta Louis relajadamente.

Liam y Zayn intercambian una larga, mirada y entonces Liam niega con la cabeza.

 — No exactamente — admite.

—Fans — añade Zayn, amablemente.

—Fans ¿de qué? — pregunta Harry inocentemente.

—No de sus habilidades con los remos, eso seguro — bromea Louis.

Liam inclina su cabeza con esa adorable, y tímida sonrisa.

— Bueno, sí…yo hice esa película el año pasado. No puedo creer que alguien aquí en el Condado de Mayo, en Irlanda haya oído sobre ella, — él parece muy satisfecho.

Louis ahoga una risa en la parte en la que Liam dice _esa película_ como si se tratase de la   _Backyard Production_ ** de alguien grabada con la cámara de un teléfono móvil y no del mayor éxito en taquilla de ese año.

—Eso es guay — responde Harry suavemente, y Louis hace nota mental de tomarle el pelo ante su perfecta cara de póker en ese momento. —  Me resultabas familiar.

—Tienes una verdadera cara de superestrella de cine — añade Louis.

—No sé si tomármelo como un cumplido — responde Liam con una pequeña risa.

La sonrisa de Harry es  satisfecha y Louis se maravilla del increíble paso que han dado, la absoluta facilidad con la que ellos están manejando esta conversación.

— ¿Cuál era la película?

Liam les cuenta y ellos reaccionan con lo que esperanzadoramente parece shock y sorpresa. Louis tiene un ojo de halcón con las celebridades, perfeccionistas en su trabapo, así que está teniendo problemas para medir la cantidad de personas que reconocerían a Liam por la calle.

—No puedo creer que hayas olvidado mencionar que eres una jodida estrella de cine — está diciendo Harry sonriendo para mostrar que en realidad no se lo toma como ofensa.

—Vi esa película dos veces — añade Louis. (Él en realidad la vio cinco veces pero no va a ponerse técnico) — ¿Estás seguro? Él protagonista de esa película parece mucho más fuerte.

Zayn frunce los labios, como si se sintiese herido y desliza un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Liam

— Liam es lo suficientemente fuerte — dice a la defensiva.

—Y tú no estás en posición de juzgar la fortaleza de otros — Harry murmura a Louis, en voz baja.

Louis se gira hacia Harry con su propia fingida mirada herida, las cejas levantadas hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

—¿Usted perdone? — dice.

Harry sonríe y le hace una mueca.

— Pero ¿qué dice este? — reflexiona mirando a la distancia. — Las personas que llevan tirantes de arco iris, no deberían hablar.

Liam se ríe, un sonido que le pega bastante y Zayn sonríe también.

— Me encuentro bien fuera de esa fase — murmura Louis con rebeldía.

El ascensor suena y entran en él, Louis rozando la mano de Harry con la suya mientras pasa a su lado. Su estómago hace un extraño salto cuando siente que Harry deja que uno de sus dedos atrapen uno de los de Louis, demorándose ahí por un segundo antes de escabullirse.

—¿Queréis venir a venir una peli o hacer algo con nosotros después de cenar? — balbucea Harry.

Louis deja su mandíbula caer en sorpresa por medio segundo, antes de recordar que el ascensor está literalmente rodeado de espejos, e intentar dominar su expresión en una más neutral. Él mira hacia Harry, en silencio intentando comunicar un _qué estás haciendo_ pero Harry está resueltamente mirando a Liam y Zayn.

Ambos parecen satisfechos.

— Nosotros probablemente vamos a ver una película en nuestra habitación de todas formas, así que… suena genial, — responde Liam. — ¿Queréis venir a nuestra habitación y que elijamos algo en la tele?

—Suena genial — responde Louis con una sonrisa mecánica, miles de pensamientos corriendo por su mente.

_¿Qué está haciendo Harry?_

El ascensor llega a la segunda planta y ellos se deslizan fuera, tras hacer planes con Liam para encontrarse en la habitación de Liam y Zayn dentro de cuatro horas.

Harry deja el ascensor y yendo directamente a su habitación, determinado a no encontrarse con los ojos de Louis.

 

\---

 

— ¿Por qué hago estás cosas? —se lamenta Harry en voz baja, tan pronto como se encuentran tras las puertas cerradas.

—Un reino por el hombre que responda a esa pregunta—responde Louis secamente.

Harry se acuesta en la cama y agarra sus rizos dramáticamente.

— Supongo que ¿me caen bien? Son monos. Y me gusta…  — La boca de Harry empieza a formar una palabra entonces  la traga de vuelta y mira hacia otro lado a toda prisa.

 — Me caen bien — repite con cautela.

Louis levanta una ceja y se sienta a los pies de la cama al lado de él, poniendo una mano en su muslo con toda naturalidad.

— Estás muy indeciso esta semana — señala.

Harry deja salir una especie de autocrítica risa irónica, frotando la mano de Louis con su pulgar por un segundo.

— Supongo que lo estoy — se muestra de acuerdo, sonando exasperado pero no molesto. — Esto… en cuanto a lo de abandonar el barco.

Louis sonríe lentamente

 — En cuanto a abandonar el barco —coincide.

El pulgar de Harry se queda quieto por un momento.

— ¿Es correcto? — pregunta, con ojos brillantes.

Louis se gira un poco para dar a Harry toda su atención, apretando su muslo ligeramente para enfatizar sus palabras.

— Mientras estés de acuerdo con ello, no me molesta — responde en voz baja. — Si estamos atrapados en este barco y nos ahogamos, entonces puede ser que también tengamos un desfile.

Harry estira su cabeza con curiosidad.

— ¿Esa es la letra de una canción? — pregunta.

—Sí, de Frank Turner — dice.

Y a pesar de los momentos raros o ridículos esto es lo más divertido que han tenido en mucho tiempo.

A él no le importaría sobreactuar incluso más si van a conseguir momentos como este.

Harry ha reanudado perezosamente el camino de su pulgar a lo largo de la mano de Louis que se encuentra en el muslo de Harry. Es muy relajante. Él se queda en silencio por un momento y entonces arruga su nariz.

— Bueno, eso no tiene sentido, — se queja. — Tener un desfile haría el barco hundirse más rápido.

Louis casi ríe ante lo absurdo de su queja.

— La idea es que ese barco va  a hundirse, de todas formas — explica razonadamente.

—¿Por qué estamos atrapados en ese barco, de todas formas? — continúa Harry, manteniendo su voz clara a pesar de la risa formándose en sus labios. — ¿Cómo podemos tener la suficiente gente para un desfile pero no podemos resolver como salir del maldito barco?

Louis ríe pero Harry no ha terminado.

— ¿Y tiene un desfile un protocolo propio para un naufragio? Suena un poco peligroso. — Incluso Harry está riendo para el final de la frase, con cosquillas por la estupidez de la misma y Louis le lanza una mirada incrédula.

—¿Has terminado, Rizos? — pide, la dureza de su voz desgraciadamente mitigada por una sonrisa gigante.

— Solo pienso que deberías ser más consciente de la seguridad, Louis — sugiere Harry descaradamente.

Louis agita su cabeza y rebota en la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el minibar para servirse un poco de agua.

 — ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer contigo? — pide bromeando.

—Lo que quieras.

Louis se gira sorprendido por el tono suave y sugestivo en la voz de Harry.

No hay nada particularmente sugestivo en su expresión, sin embargo, él se ha apoyado en sus codos y está lanzando a Louis una amigable mirada vacía.

Louis niega con la cabeza y se gira hacia el minibar convencido de que lo ha imaginado.

— ¿Agua? — pregunta.

—Sí, gracias, — agradece Harry en su voz normal.

Ellos terminan pasando el resto de la tarde leyendo, Harry acurrucado en el sillón de la ventana y Louis en la cama entre las mantas. Es insoportablemente doméstico y Louis casi hace un comentario sobre ello, pero Harry aún tiene sus labios fruncidos como cada vez que está pensando  y con cada segundo que pasa Louis está más y más convencido de que no tiene ni idea absolutamente ninguna de lo que está pasando ahora mismo.

 

\---

 

Ellos se ponen sus pijamas antes de ir a ver la película.

Harry está de camino a la puerta. Si Louis  hubiera mirado hacia abajo en ese mismo exacto momento, se lo habría perdido: la forma en la que Harry deja su mano colgando  tras de sí por un momento como si buscara la mano de Louis.

Louis se acerca totalmente decidido a deslizar su mano en la de Harry pero Harry acaba de poner ambas manos en su propia cintura.

Probablemente no sea nada. Es una semana confusa y Harry probablemente se acaba de dar cuenta de que no hay nadie alrededor para sobreactuar y  cogerse de las manos, así que…

Así está bien. No es nada.

No es nada.

 

\---

 

—…llamado Loki, sí.

Louis se sirve su quinto whisky y murmura contento. Si esto es trabajo, estaría feliz de trabajar por el resto de su vida. Desde el momento en que Liam y Zayn abrieron la puerta llevando sus propios pijamas Louis supo que sería una buena noche.

Ahora, en vez de estar viendo una película han terminado bebiendo whisky y compartiendo historias de sus vidas. Es excelente.

—Yo tengo un gato — dice Harry. — Pero siempre he querido un tigre. No un ciervo. ¿Un búho?

Louis sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

— Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es un zoo — pone servicialmente.

Zayn ríe.

— Me encantaría tener un tigre — coincide, inclinándose hacia Liam.

Ellos están acurrucados juntos en el mismo sillón el cual es un poco demasiado pequeño para los dos pero parece que eso solo les da una excusa para acurrucarse.

— ¿Podemos tener uno?

Liam acaricia el cuello de Zayn con una sonrisa boba, un brazo enrollado casualmente alrededor de su cintura.

— Sí —coincide fácilmente. — Pero tú serás el encargado de pasearlo.

—Bueno, haremos un horario — responde Zayn vagamente.

Liam comienza a decirle algo a Louis pero Louis está distraído por Harry haciendo un sonido de celos en voz baja.

Él y Louis están tumbados sobre la ridícula alfombra de felpa, hombro con hombro y Harry se vuelve con su cara terriblemente cerca.

— ¿Podemos tener uno también?

Pregunta seriamente.

Estas son bromas entre parejas. Louis recuerda su propósito de antes y decide tener su propio desfile metafórico.

—Claro — responde en voz baja, levantando una mano para tomar la mejilla de Harry. — Robaré uno del zoo para ti.

Harry se inclina en la caricia con tanta naturalidad como si lo hubieran hecho siempre.

—¿De verdad? — pregunta en una voz soñadora.

—Sí — dice Louis sorprendido de lo suave que suena su voz. — De hecho robaré todos los tigres del zoo por ti.

Harry ríe.

— No creo que ellos estén muy felices con eso — murmura.

—Bueno que van a hacerme, ¿pelear conmigo?— Louis se encoge de hombros.—¿Con qué? Yo tendría otros tigres.

Harry ríe y Louis sonríe también, inclinándose para enterrar su nariz en el pelo de Harry por un momento. Mientras se echa hacia atrás tiene uno de esos momentos de mareo cuando piensas que no estás tan borracho y de repente el suelo está dando vueltas y el techo hecho de arco iris. Se aleja, meneando su cabeza para aclararla.

—…lejos de lo previsto, Australia está más lejos de lo que pensaba — está diciendo Liam.

Louis vuelve a la conversación principal con gran esfuerzo, luchando físicamente por alejarse de Harry.

— ¿Perdona?

Zayn sonríe con un movimiento de cabeza.

—  Liam está contando otra historia aburrida de estrella de cine—  dice alegremente. —  Preferiría hablar sobre tigres.

En este punto, Louis se ha vuelto ligeramente consciente de como Harry ha envuelto ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura. No puede ser cómodo sentarse  de esa forma pero Harry parece perfectamente contento, con los ojos medio cerrados y labios en una boba y ridícula sonrisa.

— Espera—  dice Louis de repente, girándose hacia Harry. — ¿Hemos comido?

Harry pestañea sus ojos abriéndose lentamente como si despertara de un agradable sueño.

— ¿Qué? —  dice perezosamente.

— La cena —  dice Louis sintiéndose notablemente sobrio de repente. — ¿Hemos cenado?

Harry piensa por un momento entonces cierra sus ojos de nuevo con una risa enterrando su cara en el hombro de Louis.

 — Supongo que no.

Eso explicaría por qué se siente tan embriagado después de cinco bebidas. Probablemente debería dejar de beber. O puede…seguir bebiendo.

Sí, eso es mejor.

Louis empieza a servirse otra copa mientras Liam y Zayn intercambian miradas divertidas.

— Podemos pedir patatas al servicio de habitaciones — sugiere Liam. — Yo estoy hambriento también, en realidad.

Ellos terminan haciendo eso y pronto Louis se encuentra frente a un bol gigante de patatas fritas y suficiente alioli para mojar la armada entera de Lichtenstein.

Hablando de eso.

— ¿Sabíais que Lichtenstein fue una vez a la guerra con 80 hombres y volvieron con 81? — dice probablemente bastante al azar…realmente no recuerda de qué estaban hablando antes.

En ese punto, Harry tiene sus brazos rodeando cómodamente en la cintura de Louis lo que significa que Louis está prácticamente sentado en el regazo de Harry.

— Patata — pide Harry en vez de renunciar a él.

Louis ríe y lo alimenta con una patata y la barbilla de Harry vibra contra su hombro mientras mastica.

—No lo pillo — dice Liam, en respuesta a lo de Lichtenstein.

—Ellos hicieron un amigo — explica Zayn. — Y volvieron con él. Es lindo.

—Los amigos son geniales — contribuye Harry un poco sin sentido sonando tan satisfechamente embriagado como Louis.

Su aliento se siente cálido y fuerte en el cuello de Louis cuando habla.

— Estoy contento de que nos hayamos hecho amigos de vosotros, chicos.

Liam y Zayn se miran entre sí e intercambian sonrisas radiantes.

— Definitivamente —coincide Liam sincero.

—Harry hace amigos allá donde va — contribuye Louis. — Por eso…

Él se calla de forma abrupta; casi cuenta por qué los enviaron allí. Guau. Debe estar mucho más borracho de lo que pensaba.

— Por eso es mi favorito — concluye en vez de eso, llevando hacia atrás  su mano no llena de grasa para acariciar el pelo de Harry.

Harry se inclina aún más hasta que su nariz está en la mejilla de Louis.

— ¿De veeeeerdaad? —exclama como si Louis le hubiera hecho el mayor cumplido.

—Claro — responde Louis, dándose cuenta de que tiene una absurda sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Ah, bien. Supone que él está absurdamente orgulloso de Harry.

—¿Patata? — pide Harry esperanzado.

Louis suspira mientras da a los otros una floritura con la ceja como diciéndoles _podéis creer esto_ , y coge otra patata.

— Con alioli — insiste Harry.

— ¡Sí señor! — chilla Louis en broma.

Lleva la patata hacia la boca de Harry ahora cubierta de alioli pero su coordinación ojo-mano debe ser poca porque se las arregla para untar la salsa por toda la mejilla izquierda de Harry antes de que finalmente llegue a su boca.

—Oh, tienes…— Louis absorbe la salsa con su pulgar antes de pensar sobre ello, entonces se da cuenta de que la servilleta más cercana está detrás en el plato de patatas de Liam y Harry parece poco dispuesto a dejarlo en libertad por un buen rato.

Por supuesto es alioli también. Por supuesto no puede ser kétchup o mostaza o solo algo  un poco menos sugestivo. Louis mira su pulgar en confusión porque no puede limpiarse con cualquier cosa y no puede exactamente lamerlo él mismo así que…

—Oh, aquí, lo tengo, — murmura Harry servicialmente, inclinándose y lamiendo una línea a lo largo del pulgar de Louis, cogiendo la mayor parte de alioli con su lengua.

Louis no puede evitar que una respiración cargada y baja escape de sus labios y Harry suelta una risa.

Esto es ridículo. Él quiere empujar todo el pulgar de Harry en su boca y aguantar su mirada mientras le mira chuparlo.

—Oye — se queja Zayn. — Mantened el mayores de 13 años fuera de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—No puedo evitarlo — responde Louis honesto.

— ¿Habéis visto esos labios?

 Es cierto. Los labios de Harry son malditamente obscenos. Deberían venir con una advertencia de seguridad.

Los otros ríen mientras Harry pone cara triste y se inclina hacia Louis un poco más.

— ¿Te gustan mis labios? — pregunta.

Es el whiskey y toda esta situación y los estúpidos labios de Harry. Eso es a lo que Louis le echará la culpa después si alguien le pregunta.

— Me gusta cada parte de ti — responde más sincero de lo que quería y negándose a encontrarse con los ojos de ninguno.

 

\---

 

—Bueno, parece que ahora estamos propiamente casados — comenta Harry perezosamente mientras empieza a meterse en la cama

Louis bosteza.

¿Cómo terminaron quedándose hasta tan tarde charlando y comiendo? ¿De qué estuvieron hablando?

— Bueno, esa es la ley, ¿no lo sabías? — responde con ironía.

— Si mientes a Liam Payne sobre algo, tendrás que hacerlo de verdad.

Harry le da una feliz y borracha risa a eso.

— Por mí está bien — responde.

Es solo uno de esos pequeños comentarios que Harry ha estado haciendo  todo el día, incluso cuando han estado solos y Louis no sabe qué hacer con ellos. Está demasiado cansado para importarle, sin embargo. Camina hasta su lado de la cama y se mete bajo la colcha.

— Por mí también…pero solo si volvemos aquí para nuestra luna de miel — exige.

Harry se desplaza perezosamente hasta que puede sentir el calor corporal del otro sin tocarse en realidad.

— Trato hecho — coincide. — Si volvemos aquí, propiamente casados probablemente podríamos sacarle más provecho.

A Louis le toma un momento pillarlo, y entonces frunce el ceño y tira a Harry una almohada extra.

— ¿Se te ocurrió a ti solo? — pregunta de forma inexpresiva.

Harry se ríe pateando la almohada hacia el suelo.

— Solo digo.

Sus rizos estás extendidos sobre su almohada y Louis se vuelve hacia su lado para jugar con ellos. Está realmente orgulloso de ellos.

—Sin embargo, las bodas son agotadoras, ¿no? — contempla Louis perezosamente. — Tal vez llegaríamos aquí y simplemente colapsaríamos.

Harry hace un sonido de indignación.

—De ninguna manera — replica inmediatamente — Si nos casáramos exigiría al menos diez rondas de sexo fogoso.

Louis ríe solo un poco, confuso. Es un hipotético muy específico.

 — Bueno supongo que podría arreglar eso — replica. — No querría que tuvieras un día aburrido, después de todo.

—Eso es muy considerado —ríe, Harry.

—Bueno, son un romántico empedernido — replica Louis solemnemente. — No me casaría con nadie a menos que me apasionase tener su polla en mi boca.

Lo había dicho en parte solo para provocar a Harry y sonríe victorioso cuando funciona.

Harry hace un sonido sorprendido y su rubor profundo es visible incluso en la oscura habitación. Cuando se recupera para hablar, sin embargo, su voz es extrañamente clara.

— ¿Solo eso? Qué poco creativo — se queja.

Louis se burla sorprendido de encontrarse verdaderamente ofendido.

— Soy la persona más creativa en la cama — replica.

—Solo digo que cualquiera puede hacer una mamada — murmura Harry con rebeldía. — Tienes que darme algo más con lo que trabajar.

Las manos de Louis están aún jugando con los rizos de Harry. Es solo, una muy conversación específica.

— ¿Intentando conseguir algunos consejos calientes? — bromea, esperando mantener con éxito el temblor fuera de su voz.

Harry ríe. Empuja la mano de Louis con su cabeza como un gato hasta que Louis reanuda la caricia en su cabello.

 —Solo considero que no deberías hablar de ti mismo a menos que puedas seguirlos — replica sonando relajado.

Louis traga.

— Bien, yo…

Esto es solo hipotético ¿cierto? Hay un nudo en el pecho de Louis y está encontrando difícil respirar pero seguramente no es nada raro que dos amigos platónicos platónicamente _amigados_   discutan cómo de bien podrían follarse en su noche de bodas. ¿Qué no hay de platónico en eso?

—Dependería de lo que te gustase — continúa finalmente, obligando a sus labios a  sonreír para que así la confianza regrese a su voz. — O lo que al hipotético novio le gustase.

Harry murmura intrigado:

 — Continúa.

—Dijéramos que ellos fueran algo románticos — dice Louis. — Yo vendría en primer lugar y, y uh, cubriría la cama con pétalos de rosa o algo cursi, y…él llevaría puesto su traje, vale, así que lo desnudaría lentamente y solo, ya sabes. Pasaría una hora tranquilamente con mi lengua en su trasero, al estilo caballeroso.

Harry hace un tic involuntario pero de alguna forma su voz sale incluso cuando replica.

— ¿Y si tu hipotético novio fuera una persona a la que le gustase un poco más duro? — pregunta.

Es preocupante la rapidez con la que una imagen viene a su mente y cuánto incluso no puede fingir que no es una imagen de Harry. Él se toma un largo y profundo suspiro para mantener su respiración bajo control. ¿Qué es esta conversación?

— Bien, en ese caso, él no llevaría más que el anillo — dice lentamente hablando en voz muy baja y aun jugando con el pelo de Harry, para centrarse. — Y yo le haría agachar su orgullo justo ahí, pasaría mis dedos por su pelo y le tiraría la cabeza hacia atrás así podría ver su cara mientras le hago correrse para mí.

Guau. La imagen que acompaña esa descripción es inequívocamente una del cuerpo desnudo de Harry y aparece intensa y espontáneamente. ¿Sabía él que tenía esa imagen en su cerebro? Louis no está seguro de que le daría más miedo si el hecho de tener ya esa imagen en su mente o si se las ha arreglado para aparecer justo en este momento.

Harry hace un sonido débil, un abortado sonido que suena alto en el relativo silencio de la habitación.

— Que —  empieza entonces tragando audiblemente. Louis está satisfecho de encontrar que finalmente Harry suena inquieto. —  Eso está bien. Siete de diez —  murmura finalmente Harry encontrando las palabras que decir.

Louis lo mira boquiabierto.

— ¿Siete? —  pregunta incrédulo. — ¿Estás de broma? Espero que te refieras a siete mil de diez, porque eso…

Toma un respiro y se recuerda a sí mismo no tomárselo demasiado personal, ya que esto es una simple y _amigo-obvia_ y platónica _amigo-conversación_ entre amigos. Totalmente normal.  

— Bien — dice con descaro cuanto tiene su respiración bajo control. — ¿Qué harías tú entonces?

Había pensado poner nervioso a Harry o al menos darle una pausa pero Harry lo considera solo por un corto y silencioso momento antes de replicar.

—Supongo que lo iría aumentado poco a poco, ¿no? — murmura Harry en voz baja. Él mueve la cabeza en la almohada un poco.

— Como…ya incluso al comienzo de la ceremonia, quizás solo antes de que te levantaras a dar su discurso, te susurraría al oído como no puedo esperar a llegar a casa y tenerte en mi boca, cuanto me dolería no poner tocarte.

¿Los mejores amigos barra compañeros de trabajo normales hablan sobre estas cosas mientras están en la cama jugando con el pelo del otro? Louis sospecha que la respuesta es no. Él consigue pasar de preguntarse qué demonios significa está conversación. Está satisfactoriamente embriagado, Harry cálido y acurrucado junto a él…así que y qué si ellos están hablando sobre historias sexuales totalmente graficas? Es una broma entre amigos.

(No se le escapa notar tampoco que Harry ha cambiado al pronombre tú).

—Y en cualquier momento durante la recepción en la que estuvieras manteniendo una conversación con tus padres o tú sabes, familia yo me escabulliría y entraría en el baño y me tomaría algunas imágenes y te las enviaría por mensaje solo para ver tu cara.

Louis traga. Incluso solo oír sobre ello hace que su cara adquiera un rubor ligeramente avergonzado.

Harry se vuelve hacia él entonces e incluso en la oscura habitación Louis puede ver el destello de preocupación en sus ojos, no sabe si debe continuar.

Louis aclara su garganta.

— ¿Sí? — Le pide, sin estar seguro de por qué quiere oír más y sin estar seguro de si podrá soportar no hacerlo.

Harry continúa después de un pequeño momento.

 — Y entonces nosotros llegaríamos aquí…y oh, no sé. Tú probablemente estarías nervioso, quizás me darías una palmada juguetona o dos por jugar contigo…

Louis muerde su labio para ahogar cualquier sonido que tenga la necesidad de salir. Intenta recordarse a sí mismo que todo esto, por supuesto, es profundamente hipotético así que no debería encontrarlo tan sexy.

—Pero tan pronto como estuviéramos en privado, me darías ese intensa y suave mirada que me das a veces y enredarías los dedos en mi pelo y me pondrías de rodillas — continúa Harry.

El aliento de Louis sale a tirones de lo caliente que suena eso, viniendo de la boca de Harry y Harry ni siquiera lo ha hecho.

Necesita que Harry pare de hablar. Moriría si Harry parara de hablar. Jesús.

—Cerraría mis labios alrededor de ti, gimiendo en ti, y sabrías como me sentiría también…desde los dedos de tus manos a los pies.

La voz de Harry es tan hábil, tan tranquila como si estuviera contando un cuento.

— Y tú te quedarías quieto para empezar, creo…quiero decir, eres más educado cuando quieres ser…

Bien, está arreglado. Louis se está poniendo semi duro y está agradecido de haber apagado la luz antes de comenzar con esta conversación. Intenta desesperadamente de pensar sobre cosas poco sexys.

¿Polillas? Naranjas. Máquinas de escribir. Joder.

Y Harry aún está hablando.

— Pero entonces darías una estocada experimental y podrías ver lo duro que me pondría solo de eso…

Pollo crudo. El Gran Cañón. Plátanos. No, eso es sugestivo…patatas, entonces. Pomelo.

—Y tan pronto como eso te tendría dando estocadas fervientemente — está diciendo Harry. — Y eso te llevaría al límite, mirándome. Viendo lo bien que te tomo.

Cemento húmedo. Asbestos. Neptuno ¿Neptuno? ¿Es Neptuno particularmente sexy o no es sexy? Argh.

Louis aclara su garganta.

— Uh — murmura.

—O sabes, cualquier cosa — concluye Harry en una voz perfectamente normal, en una voz conversacional.

Louis es vagamente consciente que en algún punto en esta…discusión, ha dejado su mano caer del pelo de Harry para agarrar inútilmente su propia cara. Parece lo correcto.

—¿Quién eres tú? — pregunta con asombro, su voz ronca con excitación contenida.

Incluso en la oscuridad puede sentir a Harry sonreir.

— Un reino por el hombre que lo imagine — replica Harry, imitándolo por antes. — ¿Así qué? ¿Cómo lo he hecho?

Oh, cierto. Porque está conversación es hipotética y solo se están poniendo de los nervios. Por supuesto.

— Si te diera un diez de diez, ¿te volverías un egocéntrico? — pregunta Louis arrastrando su voz a una cadencia de conversación.

Harry deja salir una risa suave y pausada.

— Supongo que encontraría otra razón para seguir inventando nuevas cosas que hacer en la cama — replica con voz sedosa…incluso sugestiva.

Louis lo contempla por un momento.

—Nueve de diez entonces — decide descarado. — No quiero que dejes de trabajar en ello.

Harry hace un perezoso sonido de queja y se vuelve en su espalda, estirándose.

—Conseguiré el diez algún día, — replica con facilidad, sonando perfectamente relajado.

Louis siente que le retienen el aliento y no sabe que se supone deba decir en respuesta. No parece que exista una palabra en el universo que pegue como respuesta para algo como eso. Abre su boca para intentarlo de todas formas pero Harry suelta un pequeño suspiro.

—Buenas noches, Lou— dice en voz baja, suficientemente satisfecho, salvándolo de responder.

—Buenas noches, — murmura Louis en respuesta, intentando y fracasando en resolver que demonios acaba de pasar mientras a su lado Harry parece caer en un instantáneo y profundo sueño.

 

\---

 

A la mañana siguiente, se las arreglan para llegar al desayuno antes de marcharse.

Están en el desayuno bastante temprano dispuestos a moverse antes de tener que coger su vuelo a mediodía, ya que tienen que devolver el coche en Galway antes de coger el autobús a Shannon.

Han estado bastante satisfechos toda la mañana hasta ahora, charlando sobre fútbol y viajes y evitando algo demasiado personal pero entre el segundo pastel de Louis y la tercera taza de té de Harry, un silencio poco natural cae sobre la mesa y se agranda con cada segundo que pasa.

—Anoche — Harry comienza finalmente, entonces abruptamente deja de hablar tomando un largo bocado de su tostada.

Louis ya ha pensado sobre eso, en realidad. Él se había levantado con el equivalente emocional a una resaca, en el que su corazón se sentía físicamente más pesado con cada recuerdo de lo que había pasado anoche. Él no quiere que sea incómodo; está muy muy determinado en realidad a dejarlo pasar como algo normal que ha hecho con un montón de amigos antes. Lo que…para ser francos sería un asunto totalmente distinto.

—No fue gran cosa, ¿verdad?— pregunta Louis calmadamente echándose más té en vez de mirar hacia arriba. Se siente como lo correcto para decir porque…claramente no había significado nada para Harry, con lo casual que fue sobre ello así que para Louis no debería serlo tampoco.

Cuando mira hacia arriba, Harry está en la etapa final de alguna emoción indiscernible, que rápidamente parpadea de su rostro y remplaza con una sonrisa fácil.

— Claro — replica Harry, su voz suficientemente ligera. — Solo quería asegurarme, supongo, asegurarme de que tu no pensaras que fue… ¿incómodo?

—Por supuesto que no — replica Louis, demasiado rápido. — Sabes…no más de lo que esto ha sido, de todos modos.

Harry parece alicaído.

— Tú crees que esto ha sido incómodo — dice, apenas una pregunta. Ha parado de comer.

¿Cómo ha conseguido Louis meter la pata tanto después de específicamente intentar salir con algo para no meter la pata? Él niega con la cabeza.

 —No, no tú..es más solo lo absurdo de todo esto — explica vehementemente.

Harry lo mira por otro largo y silencioso momento antes de finalmente fundirse en una sonrisa.

 —Debes estar contento de renunciar a esta doble vida y volver al mundo real — dice Harry sonando indeciso.

Louis decide echar la culpa de toda esta rareza a la extrañeza de todo el fin de semana.

— Sí — replica esperando que su propio tono casual haga algo para suavizar a Harry. — Me sentiré mucho mejor cuando dejemos de enfrentarnos a toda esta compleja mierda.

Harry parece mucho más triste, sin embargo, una especie de una profunda e insaciable tipo de tristeza que hace que toda la luz desaparezca de sus normalmente brillantes ojos. Sin ni siquiera pensar sobre ello, Louis atraviesa la mesa y toma una de las manos de Harry en la suya, para reconfortarlo.

Harry aleja su mano, sin embargo, de una forma mucho más abrupta de lo que Louis esperaba.

Él retira su mano, sintiéndose herido.

 — ¿Qué va mal? — pregunta.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — dispara Harry de vuelta, bruscamente.

 _Porque quiero_ es lo que está en la punta de la lengua de Louis, pero lo traga de vuelta, tomando un sorbo de su té forzándolo a bajar a su corazón. Él solo iba a hacer una broma sobre derramar toda esta actuación así poder ver que parte de su flirteo había sido real; parece como una respuesta a eso, al menos.

—Yo — empieza, no seguro de lo que está intentando decir pero no importa porque Harry ya se está poniendo en pie.

—Vámonos — dice Harry bruscamente.

Louis no quiere irse. Quiere envolver sus brazos alrededor de Harry y abrazarlo hasta deshacerse de esa expresión infeliz. Quiere saber qué está pasando.

—Hazza — intenta de nuevo incluso mientras se levanta de su propio asiento para seguir a Harry afuera.

Harry se gira hacia él y Louis se sorprende por cuan vulnerable parece. Abre su boca para decir algo y no encuentra palabras para lo que quiera que esté pasando. ¿No se suponía que él era el elocuente? ¿Por qué no puede encontrar una sola cosa que decir?

— Por favor — dice Harry a su vez, cansado, su susurro rellenando el espacio entre ellos. — Por favor, ¿podemos irnos ya?

Louis se rinde un momento después.

Cargan el coche en un silencio solemne, un silencio que impregna incluso cuando empiezan a alejarse en el coche. Louis se esfuerza por recordar su viaje hacia aquí…solo dos días atrás, cuando se da cuenta sobresaltado…pero todo lo que puede oír es el ruido del motor y la insoportable levedad del silencio y no puede recordar cómo sintieron que entrando en este juego, todo saldría bien.

 

\--

 

La siguiente semana es la peor.

Harry no está siendo malo o grosero. En realidad, Louis desearía que lo fuese. Louis quiere que Harry le dé una bofetada, que tenga un arrebato, que haga algo, así Louis podría justificar tomarlo por los hombros y hacerle decir que está mal.

No lo hace, sin embargo, él pasa por delante de Louis en el trabajo con un silencioso saludo y parece llevar una permanente, triste y pequeña sonrisa cuando piensa que otros no lo están mirando. Es completamente desgarrador.

Otras personas lo notan, también, por supuesto.

—¿Rompiste con Harry? — pregunta Niall el martes, durante su pinta de cerveza a la hora del almuerzo. — Te di instrucciones específicas de no romper con Harry.

Louis se burla, su corazón no realmente en ello.

 —Considero eso una evaluación sesgada — replica sin pensar. — Nadie sospecha nunca que Harry haya roto conmigo.

Niall le lanza una especie de risa impresionada.

—Harry parece bastante inocente con sus rizos — explica Niall. — Nadie sospecharía de él.

Louis sonríe pero ha sido una larga semana y se siente exhausto.

— No tengo ni idea de lo que he hecho — ofrece honestamente.

Él le cuenta a Niall casi todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana, desde que Harry se ha negado a hablar sobre ello y Niall estaba tan confundido como él. No es el tipo de colegas que se implican en este tipo de disputas, sin embargo.

—Y conseguí esto — continúa Louis. —Me llegó un mensaje de texto de Zayn, hoy.

Niall no se anima con eso. De los tres, Niall es  el único que sigue realmente envuelto en el tema con el que comenzó todo esto. Louis casi gruñe en voz alta cuando recuerda que tiene una reunión-interrogatorio mañana con el Departamento de Soluciones Creativas (porque esto es algo que existe en su revista, por alguna razón)

—¿Qué es lo que dice? — pide Niall.

—Nosotros intercambiamos números con ese vago, tú sabes, “¡estaremos en contacto”! — explica Louis. —Y yo le mandé un mensaje de texto solo para dejarle saber que nos fuimos pronto desde que fue una algo repentino.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, aparentemente Zayn y Liam organizaron una gran fiesta este fin de semana y quieren que  vayamos— concluye Louis.

Los ojos de Niall se agrandan y Louis recuerda que Liam Payne es aún como algo grande para él.

— Definitivamente, deberías ir — le anima Niall inmediatamente.

—Difícilmente Harry querrá ir, ¿no? — Le recuerda Louis a Niall.

Niall se encoge de hombros.

 —Creo que aun así le gustaría saberlo — ofrece.

Louis suspira porque el habría dicho lo mismo hace tres días pero francamente él ya no tiene ni idea de lo que Harry quiere o por qué. El pensamiento debe permanecer con él, sin embargo porque es lo primero en lo que piensa cuando se encuentra con él esa tarde cerca de la máquina de café.

No es una conversación muy cómoda, en realidad.

Él se encuentra a punto de tomar su cuarta taza de té, preguntándose distraídamente si no sería más fácil después de todo pasarse al café por un día y ver cómo le va. Para el momento en el que se da cuenta de que ha estado por diez minutos mirando fijamente a la máquina de café, y por su extensión a Harry, es demasiado tarde para evitar su mirada.

—Hola — se las arregla para murmurar, su voz sonando poco natural incluso para sí mismo.

—Hey — replica Harry suavemente.

Louis cuadra sus hombros y camina resueltamente hacia la tetera para darse la vuelta, sintiéndose a la defensiva. Él siente como si hubiera hecho algo malo, lo que no es…ni siquiera cierto, hasta donde él puede decir. Algo de su actitud defensiva debe mostrarse en su cara, algún rastro de aprensión porque las cejas de Harry se arrugan un poco.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunta Harry suavemente.

Hay una cualidad en su sonrisa de la que Louis ha estado intentando poner el dedo en la llaga por los pasados últimos días y de repente se da cuenta de que Harry lleva la sonrisa de alguien que está sonriendo para todo el mundo excepto para sí mismo.

Louis la odia. Él preferiría tener a Harry brillando y con el ceño fruncido que sonriéndole de esa forma.

—Claro — se escucha Louis replicando a sí mismo, demasiado rápido, casi bruscamente. —¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?

Joder. Él se vuelve justo a tiempo para ver un destello de dolor oscuro en el rostro de Harry. Él normalmente hace un gesto de tomarlo de nuevo, quizás hacer una broma de todo eso pero está solo tan cansado y aun no entiende que está pasando.

—Debería — dice en vez de eso, vagamente haciendo gestos hacia la puerta.

—Sí — coincide Harry con cansancio.

Así que eso es todo y el martes deja a Louis sintiéndose irritado consigo mismo y con Harry y con el panecillo que coge de camino a casa porque tiene las semillas de sésamo en vez de multigrano y es solo uno de esos días.

El miércoles no es mejor; él se encuentra a sí mismo mirando a Harry con sus pestañas bajadas como si fuera el jodido señor Darcy en una reedición de una novela de Jane Austen y tiene que alejar su mirada a toda prisa.

No tiene sentido mirar, de todas formas, se ha dado cuenta hace unas horas de que está mirando a Harry para ver esa fácil sonrisa y brillantes y vívidos ojos y no hay esperanza de encontrarlos ahí por cualquier razón.

Echa de menos a Harry, es la cosa, lo extraña de una manera tan visceral que casi le asusta. Lo que realmente no entiende es que parte echa de menos.

Si Harry estuviera normal y todo estuviese bien él podría al menos concluir que echa de menos toda la intimidad y pretensión y tal vez pensar en hacer algo al respecto. Pero siendo lo que es, no puede decir si lo que echa de menos es que Harry le sonría a través del escritorio y haga garabatos en su brazo cuando está borracho o al Harry que caminaba a su lado irradiando cercanía en ese castillo irlandés de un modo para el que no encuentra las palabras.

A ambos probablemente. Echa de menos cada versión de Harry, incluyendo las versiones que nunca ha conocido. Es un poco frustrante.

Para el jueves, Louis ha decidido que desde que no son las heroínas de una novela de Jane Austen, en vez de intentar recordar a Harry, debería hacer algo más que deprimirse en silencio y sentarse delicadamente al lado del piano.

Y así es como Harry vuelve de su almuerzo para encontrarse con que su escritorio está cubierto en al menos dos docenas de pegatinas de _smileys_ sonrientes.

—Um — dice Harry muy elocuente, sosteniendo un _smoothie_ de plátano en la mano.

—Está bien, no es mi mejor esfuerzo — admite Louis alegremente, con los brazos extendidos para disfrutar de los frutos de su trabajo.

—Te has vuelto loco — comenta Harry alegremente, sentándose en su silla y recorriendo un dedo sobre una fila de pegatinas.

Louis se ríe, ya profundamente impresionado consigo mismo por un plan que ha conseguido que Harry sonría de forma más sincera que en toda la semana.

—Probablemente— admite sin hacer nada. —Me imaginé que no ibas a decirme que está mal, así que podría encontrar una forma de hacerte sonreír por el resto del día.

Las palabras vienen fácilmente, él está acostumbrado a hacer cosas de este estilo para hacer a la gente sonreír, en realidad, y no ha decidido si debería sentirse ofendido porque la gente siempre se sorprenda de ello. Como Harry ahora por ejemplo, gira su cabeza tan rápidamente que Louis consigue un mareo por el movimiento. Los ojos de Harry están brillantes y confundidos.

—Esto es… — Harry traga y golpea con sus dedos en la mesa. — Esto es muy amable de tu parte — continúa en un tono mucho más natural, sonriendo con sus palabras.

—También escondí algunos caramelos en los cajones — añade Louis.

Harry estalla en risas ante eso, abriendo el cajón sospechosamente.

 — Gracias — dice de nuevo, con voz tranquila.

—Agradécemelo cuando los encuentres  — replica Louis ligeramente. — Probablemente no me lo agradecerás cuando se derritan antes de encontrarlos y termines limpiando el chocolate de todos tus materiales.

Esto suscita otra pequeña carcajada y Harry levanta una ceja hacia Louis.

— Bueno si eso pasa al menos habrás hecho feliz a una colonia de hormigas — señala Harry. — Así que ¿supongo que algo bueno saldrá de esto?

Louis sacude la cabeza con cariño, queriendo señalar lo adorable que es que Harry piense en las hormigas, por encima de todo. Probablemente es mejor no poner en voz alta ese pensamiento.

—Oh, ¿adivina qué? Tuve noticias de Zayn el otro día— dice en su lugar.

Harry parece sorprendido.

 —Oh — replica inseguro. — Eso es guay.

Esta es probablemente una reacción positiva.

— Sí, nos ha invitado a su fiesta, en realidad — continúa Louis.

—Nos— repite Harry desconcertado.

—Tú y yo — elabora Louis, con las cejas alzadas. —Esa era la definición, la última vez que lo miré.

Eso al menos hace que Harry esboce una sonrisa.

— Quiero decir, es uh, es muy guay que nos haya invitado — aclara Harry. Él hace una pausa, entonces y pregunta, —tu probablemente no querrás ir ¿no?

Louis pestañea.

—En realidad…no me importa— replica honestamente, confundido. —Porque ¿él querría que fuésemos?

—Oh — dice Harry de nuevo, y joder. Todo el brillo de antes se ha ido de nuevo como el sol desapareciendo entre las nubes y Louis aún no puede entender por qué.

¿Cuándo se creó esa distancia entre ellos? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Qué está mal? — pregunta Louis, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Él se ha estado haciendo esa pregunta de un millón de formas diminutas desde el fin de semana y no ha tenido una respuesta directa de Harry.

En relación a esta situación en particular, sin embargo, Harry parece tener una respuesta preparada.

— Imagino que se sentiría un poco raro, no saber…tu sabes, ¿si seguimos siendo sus amigos? Se siente un poco como una mentira.

Esa es una preocupación bastante razonable, en realidad.

Louis ha pensado lo mismo y está aún molesto que Harry no le dejase, que los dos pensaran sobre ello juntos. — Bueno, pues lo haremos verdadero, ¿no? — señala.

—Sí, — dice Harry lentamente. —Pero, como…¿deberíamos confesar sobre las otras cosas?

Louis no está particularmente interesado en hacerlo, lo que…bueno, en realidad significa que probablemente es una buena idea.

— Que te parece si vamos este finde…solo por un rato, si quieres, —sugiere. — Y decidimos después de eso.

No está seguro de por qué se siente aliviado cuando Harry se muestra de acuerdo con tanta facilidad, incluso ansioso con un asentimiento.

 

\---

 

Selena Gomez está sonando en la radio de nuevo.

Esto es a lo que Louis se ha visto reducido, acaba de recoger a Harry y están exactamente en cero conversación y todo es un distante y absurdo intento de entender si hay algún simbolismo unido al hecho de que Selena Gomez esté, una vez más en la jodida radio.

—Muy bien, Rizos, última oportunidad de decirme que ocurre — dice Louis mientras aparca detrás de la discoteca, no esperando una respuesta realmente.

—Ok— replica Harry de la nada.

Louis está tan sorprendido que casi frena el coche. Lo que considerando que está aparcando habría sido toda una hazaña.

—¿De verdad? — pregunta, con demasiado entusiasmo.

Harry deja salir un largo y profundo suspiro que parecía retener por mucho tiempo. Él lleva una camisa vagamente abotonada y su usuales vaqueros ajustados, y todo hace un efecto tan familiar que le hace querer abrazarlo.

— Supongo que estoy…¿avergonzado? — dice Harry sonando inseguro.

—¿De mí? — propone Louis con ironía.

Harry regresa a su sonrisa irónica.

— De mí mismo, creo. Pensé que tendría mejor control de mí mismo que…— él se calla de forma repentina y hace un ruido frustrado débil, jugando con los puños de su camisa con indiferencia.

—Ok— dice él finalmente, hablando dolorosamente lento. — ¿Alguna vez haces algo que parece correcto en el momento pero que cuanto más piensas acerca de ello más avergonzado te sientes?

La referencia es más bien vaga y Louis desgarra su cerebro por averiguar a lo que Harry se refiere pero no puede pensar en algo embarazosos que Harry haya hecho últimamente.

—¿No? — Louis ofrece tentativamente bastante seguro de que no es lo que Harry quiere oír.

Harry le da una leve sonrisa.

— Siento como que me avergüenzo a mí mismo constantemente delante de ti — concluye finalmente.

—¿Quieres decir, uh…— por una vez Louis se encuentra perdido antes sus palabras. —¿Quieres decir acerca de lo que hablamos el sábado por la noche? — intenta.

—Entre otras cosas — replica Harry pensativo.

—Porque no deberías estás avergonzado de eso — continúa Louis, sonriendo un poco perversamente. — En todo caso, yo consideraría nominarte a un premio.

Harry se sonríe vagamente  a sí mismo, agachando la cabeza.Louis se siente mal. Louis está harto de sentirse mal.

Abre su boca e intenta decir lo primero que piensa.

 —Hey, fue…divertido, ¿sí? Todo el fin de semana. Fue divertido. No hay de que estar avergonzado — dice.

Harry lo mira por un largo momento como si intentara decir algo más pero entonces asiente.

 —Eres un buen tío — le dice a Louis.

Aparentemente no lo suficientemente bueno para conseguir que Harry le explique por completo a que se refiere. Louis se gira hacia la ventanilla y se muerde el labio un poco, suavemente, intentando imaginarse que demonios hace a Harry sentirse avergonzado. Él había pensado que todo era una especie de motín, en realidad…y Harry no es del tipo auto-consciente, Dios sabe. No es el tipo del que se avergüenza por ser parte de algo.

—¿Deberíamos entrar? —pregunta Harry cuando Louis ha estado en silencio por un momento demasiado largo, su voz suficientemente ligera que Louis casi cree que todo está bien.

—Claro— replica Louis.

 

\---

 

—La “gran fiesta” fue idea de Liam — explica Zayn, intentando, sin éxito pero con vigor convertirse en parte de la pared.

Louis se ríe tontamente en su bebida y se encoge de hombros. Hay una multitud ahí.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunta, pero no necesita preguntarlo ya que mientras habla, Liam puede oírse gritar de risa desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Zayn niega con la cabeza, divertido.

— Da igual, estoy contento de que estéis aquí…es bueno veros de nuevo — dice sinceramente.

Louis intercambia una pequeña mirada preocupada con Harry pero no dice nada. Llevan siete minutos en la fiesta y Harry ya está taciturno y distante; Louis está empezando a pensar que venir podría haber sido una mala idea. Afortunadamente, alguien se estrella en la espalda de Zayn encontrándose a sí mismo agarrado en un abrazo de oso por un alegre tío que les sonríe a Harry y Louis.

—¡Zayn! — exclama, finalmente dejándolo ir solo para pasar un brazo por sus hombros. — ¿Quiénes son estos?

Zayn sonríe una sonrisa con paciencia de viejos amigos y asiente hacia Harry y Louis.

— Unos amigos nuestros — explica. — Nos conocimos en Irlanda.

El tipo empieza a decir algo, pero está ahogado por el sonido del nombre de Zayn volando por los altavoces. Los cuatro se giran hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde Liam está sujetando el micrófono del DJ y está gritando

— ZAYNIEEEE, ¿dónde estás? Te necesitoooooooo.

Louis no puede decidirse si encontrarlo lindo u odioso.

—Bueno creo que estoy siendo convocado — dice Zayn, incapaz de mantener una cariñosa sonrisa de su cara incluso mientras intenta mantener un tono irónico, y empieza a navegar hacia Liam.

Louis sonríe tras él, decidiendo que lo encuentra mayormente lindo, entonces se da cuenta de que Harry se encuentra atrapado en una conversación con el abandonado amigo de Zayn.

—¿Qué estabáis haciendo en Irlanda? — está preguntando.

Louis mira a Harry con una singular y alarmada expresión…ellos no han discutido exactamente que van a responder a una pregunta como esa…y Harry regresa mirada por mirada.

—Uh — empieza Harry luciendo como si no supiera qué decir. —¿Celebrando nuestro compromiso? — sale exactamente así como una pregunta y Louis se golpea mentalmente a sí mismo.

El amigo de Zayn, sigue sonriendo inconscientemente, dándoles una alegre sonrisa.

—Oh hey, ¡felicidades! ¿Quién se declaró?

Harry se gira hacia Louis, a tiempo con una mirada de pánico en toda regla. Louis quiere reír, quiere preguntar como demonios se siguen metiendo en esta situación.

—Yo — dice, en vez de eso.

Hay una sensación molesta en la parte inferior de su estómago como si estuviera olvidando algo pero no sabe el qué, como ver una inundación de agua y no saber que demonios se ha roto. Ya ha dicho todo lo que necesita pero por alguna razón se da cuenta de que sigue hablando.

—Lo llevé…sí a Florencia — está diciendo. La mitad de un pensamiento se está formando en su mente y es la cadencia de un plan, y está tan agradecido por la de la situación que no tiene tiempo para volver a pensar en lo que está haciendo.

— Sí, derroché en reservar una cara habitación y tener una lujosa cena al aire libre organizada al lado del río. Puedes creerlo, había velas y violines a lo largo de los nueve metros. Incluso tenía un traje alquilado para mí y escondido.

Harry ha vuelto su cara hacia Louis, su mirada sorprendida, intensa e inquebrantable. Louis le devuelve la mirada y le da un encogimiento de hombros esperando que Harry le siga la corriente. Él no está seguro de lo que está haciendo, para ser honesto.

—Pero llegamos allí y este chico insistió en tomar una ducha — continúa Louis. Los labios de Harry se curvan en una sonrisa él recuerda el momento, entonces. Bien.

— Y sale llevando esos absurdos boxers de Hello Kitty. Debería haberme reído de él pero me miró con ojos brillantes…mirándome, como está haciendo ahora mismo… (Harry lo está mirando ahora mismo, su mirada abriendo un hueco en Louis, algo en su corazón reclamando a Louis como suyo.)

— Y supe en ese momento, que nunca encontraría a alguien como él, en mi vida.

La parte de Florencia puede ser un invento pero Louis siente como verdadera cada palabra que ha dicho. Él recuerda, tan claro como el día, estando de pie en la ventana mirando a Harry y no acordándose de cómo mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Ahora que lo piensa, es como si sintiese lo mismo ahora mismo siendo observado por esos ojos.

—Así que solo le pregunté, justo ahí. No me había ni cambiado ni duchado y ahí estaba, arrodillado ante ese chico en boxers rosa brillantes con gotas cayendo como ríos por su torso.

Louis se siente poseído, como separado, posiblemente vengativamente por espíritus que están secuestrando su cuerpo para contar esta historia.

Los ojos de Harry están tan brillantes.

—Estoy seguro de que parecíamos verdaderos idiotas pero…tuve que hacerlo. En ese momento, lo amé.

Louis físicamente cierra sus ojos por un momento. Sintiéndose menos pesado como habiéndose aliviado a sí mismo de las palabras impermeables a la gravedad. Él no es un orador, normalmente. Cuando finalmente abre sus ojos, se da cuenta de que Harry ha estado mirándolo por la mayor parte de los minutos pasados.

—¿Puedo robártelo por un segundo? — pregunta Harry en voz baja.

Vagamente, muy lejanamente, se da cuenta de que el amigo de Zayn está todavía ahí sonriéndole y diciéndole algo a él. Ni si quiera puede escuchar, se está sintiendo profundamente avergonzado pero ese, supone que es el punto.

Hay un patio afuera, por suerte, y es suficientemente pronto para que solo haya un fumador o dos. Louis sigue a Harry afuera sin una palabra y se meten en una pequeña esquina del patio.

—Muy bien — dice Louis, muy rápidamente, tan pronto como están en privado. Harry se da la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, pareciendo confundido e incluso un poco dolido. — Ahora voy a avergonzarme a mí mismo un poco, así que cualquier cosa por la que te hayas sentido avergonzado puedes decirlo justo ahora.

Harry pestañea hacia él en confusión unas cuantas veces.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste…para hacerme sentir menos avergonzado? — pregunta inseguro.

Ese había sido el plan para empezar, de todas formas, pero Louis empieza a cuestionarse como suena eso. Oh bien.

 — Ese es el plan— replica ligeramente.

Harry se aleja y deja escapar una pequeña risa, acompañada por un movimiento de cabeza, como si no supiera que hacer con Louis.

—No estás haciendo esto nada fácil — murmura Harry.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer ir ahí y hacer _break dance_? — pregunta Louis con una sonrisa orgullosa. —Será divertido pero no te puedo garantizar…

Harry está negando con la cabeza, pareciendo divertido.

—Lo siento— dice en voz baja. —Eres un buen amigo, y yo…

Él recorre las manos por su pelo, desordenándolo cuidadosamente hacia atrás y haciendo que un rizo salga por si solo del lío para envolverse alrededor de sus dedos.

—Ok— dice Harry con un suspiro. — Realmente debería explicarme.

—Me siento avergonzado por haberte arrastrado a Irlanda y empujarnos a hacer todo esto haciéndote sentir incómodo — dice finalmente, pareciendo como si se quitara un peso de los hombros.

Louis pestañea hacia él. Eso casi no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué cosas? — pregunta. — No estoy incómodo. Claro, fue, no sé, raro, pero… — se encoge de hombros. Raro está bien. Raro es casi se da a cualquier cosa que es con Harry…¿Harry piensa que no está acostumbrado a eso?

Harry lo mira aún más incómodo, si es posible.

— Exactamente…fue como, como algo raro, — está diciendo Harry, agitado. —¡Y es por mi culpa! Te convencí para ir en primer lugar, fui yo el que siguió intentando quedar con Liam y Zayn incluso cuando sabía que estaríamos, fingiendo…

Louis inclina su cabeza mientras intenta recordar si Harry tiene razón. Harry ciertamente ha sido el más entusiasta acerca de ir ,en primer lugar y es el que los llevó de cabeza a la película esa noche pero eso…

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas de eso? — pregunta en voz alta, aun intentando averiguarlo. —Fue divertido e incluso si fue…bueno, todos tenemos ideas terribles. — hace una pausa y sonríe. — Tengo más ideas terribles que nadie.

Harry le da un pequeño encogimiento de hombros como reconocimiento. Está sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo, detalles de dientes blancos que se rompen en cada suave frunce del ceño y Louis quiere que sonría de verdad.

—Porque yo… — Harry se muerde el labio alejando su mirada brevemente. —Supongo que ¿tenía un motivo oculto?

Louis siente que su cerebro no funciona lo suficientemente rápido para pillarlo. Es un sentimiento frustrante porque él normalmente está por encima de las cosas y solo…

—¿Para qué? — pregunta, pensando en voz alta. —¿Para ir a Irlanda? — Eso no puede ser. —¿Conocer a Liam Payne? — intenta pero la negación está escrita en por todo su rostro y…

Y de repente ahí está a lo que Harry se refiere y es dolorosamente obvio. Louis siente como si cada aliento hubiese sido eliminado de su cuerpo.

—¿Por querer aparentar estar conmigo? — pregunta Louis. No se había dado cuenta de que fuese posible que su voz sonara tan suave.

Harry le lanza una sola mirada, una mirada cargada y entonces aparta su mirada lejos, mirando hacia abajo a sus propios pies como si fuera incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos de Louis.

Louis está pestañeando furiosamente sus pensamientos son una inundación, una tormenta, un tornado y por medio del tumulto un único y coherente sentimiento está luchando por emerger.

—Hey Hazza — intenta.

Harry tiene los brazos cruzados bajo su cuerpo, a la defensiva y a pesar de su altura parece pequeño en su inseguridad. Si Harry mirara hacia arriba si él solo se encontrara con los ojos de Louis, vería la verdadera tormenta de emoción y tal vez se sentiría mejor. Louis quiere tejer una manta con sus sentimientos y envolverla alrededor de Harry para hacerle sentir bien.

—Es espeluznante, sé que es espeluznante — está diciendo Harry.

 _Mírame_ , quiere decir Louis.

—No lo dije para hacerte sentir menos avergonzado —dice en su lugar.

Harry mira ahora hacia arriba sus ojos atrapados en los de Louis y amenazando con no renunciar a él.

—¿A..a qué te refieres?

—Lo de ahí adentro.

Curiosamente, el sentimiento de lo que había descrito allí…el que toma una mirada a alguien y todos tus sentimientos cristalizados…está pasando ahora mismo. Él nunca se ha sentido más seguro de algo.

—  Cada cosa que he dicho, sobre cómo me sentía? Era…bueno, era verdad.

— Estás diciendo…— Harry traga el resto de la frase, luciendo inquieto.

Si Louis tenía algunas dudas de si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, ahora Harry está mirándolo con ojos desenfrenadamente esperanzados. Louis siente como si estviera sujetando un precioso cristal en sus manos y estuviese preocupado de decir algo mal y soltarlo, observando con impotencia los añicos a sus pies.

—Piensa sobre ello —  Louis le insta. — ¿Necesito ser más obvio?

Y mira a Harry, sabiendo que las mismas imágenes que están pasando por su propia cabeza desfilan por la de Harry. Él recuerda como había caído en los brazos de Harry con naturalidad cada vez, la manera en la que tener a Harry a su lado lo hizo sentir cómodo y seguro. Piensa en él jugando con los rizos de Harry y alimentándolo con patatas y riendo de sus bromas. Seguramente él ha sido lo suficientemente obvio pero entonces…él no se había dado cuenta de eso, hasta este preciso momento.

Tal vez él necesita ser más obvio.

—No lo sé — replica Harry finalmente. — Esto es confuso.

Correcto, él necesita ser más obvio, definitivamente.

—Es confuso para mí también — dice honestamente. —Así que tal vez…la próxima vez que algo nos esté confundiendo y tú te des cuenta en primer lugar, tendrás que ayudarme.

Harry está asintiendo pero parece como si no entendiera lo suficiente o no lo creyese.

 —Ok— responde lentamente.

—Ok — coincide Louis. — Así que si tú averiguaras, por ejemplo, que deberíamos estar estamos juntos…

Da un paso más cerca de Harry y la mirada incrédula en el rostro de Harry se está derritiendo siendo remplazada por una mucho más delicada. Hay una infinidad en los ojos de Harry y el separa sus labios pero parece incapaz de hablar.

—Solo necesitas decírmelo y lo pillaré— continúa Louis, sonriendo hacia Harry alentadoramente, sosteniendo su mirada.

La lengua de Harry se precipita humedeciendo su labio inferior inconscientemente y Louis refleja el movimiento. Sus ojos no parecen poder para de revolotear de los ojos de Harry a sus labios.

—¿Lo has pillado entonces? — pregunta Harry en voz baja, su voz baja y significativa.

Louis deja escapar un suspiro en dos minutos. Todo su mundo es vibrantemente verde de los ojos de Harry y aún no puede superar a como positivamente obscenos son los labios de Harry. Él da un paso más cerca de Harry queriendo que nunca más haya ninguna distancia entre ellos y levanta una mano para tomar la mejilla de Harry.

—Creo que lo he hecho — replica con descaro y se inclina.

¿Cuánto tiempo le ha tomado darse cuenta de cuanto quería esto?

En el momento en el que Louis siente los labios de Harry en los suyos, su mente queda totalmente en blanco de ningún otro sentimiento que no sea los labios de Harry en los suyos. Los labios de Harry son firmes e insistentes, empujándolo a abrirlos y cerrarlos de nuevo, su lengua cálida y húmeda mientras roza tentadoramente contra la de Louis. Louis coincide graciosamente con sus movimientos como si fuera un baile, su propia lengua sondeando  los labios de Harry, acariciándolos suavemente y luego empujándolos a abrirlos.

Ellos se quedan así durante al menos minutos, perdidos en el tacto del otro.

Cuando Louis se aleja finalmente con la piel de sus labios deliciosamente áspera y tierna, lo hace para encontrarse con que Harry está sonriéndole como si Louis fuera cada Navidad y cada fiesta de cumpleaños todas juntas en una.

Harry se acerca y toma una de las manos de Louis, enlazando sus dedos sin esfuerzo.

 —Bien, —susurra. —Porque no puedo esperar a que lleguemos a casa.

Louis siente como si hubiera estado esperando para llevar a Harry a casa durante la mayor parte de su vida, probablemente. Él empieza a replicar pero Harry arruga sus cejas y mira hacia atrás a la fiesta que sigue dentro.

 — Pero deberíamos probablemente hacer frente a este completo lío que hemos hecho ¿no? — pregunta dubitativo.

Louis menea su mano libre sin seriedad.

—¿Quieres que interrumpamos su fiesta solo para decepcionarlos? — pregunta. —No gracias.

Harry se encoge de hombros. —Bueno, tienes razón— replica pensativo — Podemos seguir postergándolo…y ¿ya hablaremos de ello más tarde?

Louis sonríe. Aprieta con suavidad la mano de  Harry y empieza a empujarlo a la salida.

—Mmhm. No hay descanso para los malvados.

Harry ríe en voz baja a su espalda.

—No tengo problema con eso, — replica Harry sugestivamente y solo sujeta la mano de Louis más fuerte cuando Louis se ríe.

 

\---

 

—Así que — comienza a decir Harry, —Louis y yo hemos decidido que estábamos destinados a conoceros.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Zayn y Liam se vuelven y comparten miradas confundidas. Louis no los culpa. Encuentra la mano de Harry bajo la mesa y descansa su mano sobre la suya.

—¿Chicos estáis intentando declararos? — pregunta Zayn con descaro. — Me habría vestido para la ocasión si hubiera sabido que ibais a hacer esto.

—No, no lo harías — murmura Liam en voz baja.

Louis sonríe y da un codazo a Harry para que continúe.

Están en un desayuno juntos un domingo y Harry y él tendrían que haber tenido un mejor plan para la forma en la que abordar esto si no hubieran estado ocupados, bueno, teniendo sexo.

—Bien, así es como es…—explica Harry. —Al principio pensamos que ir a Irlanda fue parte de nuestro destino juntos pero desde que decidimos que íbamos a terminar juntos independientemente, lo que…debe ser que estábamos destinados a conoceros chicos — termina Harry luciendo como si estuviera bastante orgullosos de sí mismo por explicarlo tan bien.

Liam  todavía parece confundido.

— Estoy feliz por vosotros dos pero este es muy confuso — les dice Liam con franqueza.

Louis respola.

— Harry está diciendo todo esto para ayudaros a sentir que conoceros fue algo positivo— contribuye servicialmente.

—Por supuesto que lo fue — replica Zayn suficientemente rápido que Louis siente un revoloteo de calor en el corazón. — Vosotros sois geniales, chicos.

—Bueno— replica Louis con una sonrisa. — Seguid pensando sobre lo geniales que somos mientras os contamos lo siguiente.

Harry libera su mano para envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis, sus dedos rozando  los moretones dejados anoche, y Louis se debate entre maravillarse con el sentimiento o amonestar a Harry para concentrarse.

Él mira a Harry con una sonrisa expectante y Harry rueda sus ojos con cariño.

—Yo se lo explicaré— dice.

Así que Harry toma una bocanada de aire y se los exlica. Les explica sobre _Smash!_ Y su ridículos complots para tratar de averiguar a través de sus contactos que Liam estaba en el castillo Ashford durante el fin de semana, sobre el complot y todos los malentendidos y como llegaron allí.

Louis mira a los otros dos mientras Harry habla; hasta el momento no parece como ninguno de ellos este tentado a darle un puñetazo en la cara ni a él ni a Harry. Eso es bueno.

Hay un momento de silencio después de que Harry termina de hablar, durante el cual Liam y Zayn intercambian una rápida y confusa mirada.

—Vale, eso es muy complicado — dice Zayn finalmente. No parece enfadado. En realidad, parece un poco divertido. —¿Debería tener miedo?

Louis suelta una risita.

— Absolutamente no. Probablemente ya puedes decir que somos los agentes secretos más exitosos que el mundo ha visto jamás.

Liam sonríe pero lanza a Zayn otra mirada confundida. Louis no lo culpa esto suena como una trama absurda.

—¿Van a seguir pasándome estas cosas? — demanda Liam de repente mirándolo a los tres. —No sé si seguir con este negocio de la fama si toda va a ser así.

—Si ayuda, esto suena completamente increíble incluso para nosotros — ofrece Harry servicialmente.

Liam resopla.

— ¿Extraño? Eso ayud, — dice en voz baja, sonriendo.

Louis toma una bocanada de aire. Él no es realmente bueno para nada de esto prefiere reírse de todo ahora mismo, en vez de hablar sobre ello seriamente. Harry lo aprieta fuertemente bajo la mesa, reconfortándolo y ayudándolo más de lo que pensó que fuera posible.

— A nosotros realmente, realmente nos gustáis chicos, esa es la cosa —  contribuye Louis. —  Por eso queríamos deciros la verdad.

— Creo que debería estar enfadado —  dice Liam lentamente. —  Pero solo estoy confundido.

— Sabemos que es mucho —  dice Harry asintiendo. —  No queremos presionaros, ni nada… pero queremos que os calméis y quizás en la dentro de una hora y media o así podríamos volver a ser amigos.

Durante un segundo nadie habla y entonces Zayn esconde una risita tras su mano y Liam se ríe abiertamente, agachando la cabeza. Pronto, Louis y Harry están riendo también y los cuatro se sientan allí, riéndose de sí mismos y de los otros, incapaces de superar el enorme absurdo de la situación.

—Quiero decir, no es que no sea espeluznante, porque lo es — dice Liam finalmente. Él está jugando con su tenedor y aún parece angustiado. Pobre.

— Solo encuentro difícil estar…enfadado por ello.

Zayn asiente de acuerdo.

— Y yo estoy orgullosos de vosotros dos idiotas — añade alegremente.

Louis hace un pequeño baile de emoción, volviéndose a Harry para chocar los cinco.

— Ese es el mejor halago que he recibido jamás — anuncia.

—Seguid orgullosos, por favor — pide Harry esperanzado.

Louis mira a los dos. Liam, quien parece dubitativo pero divertido y Zayn que parece divertido y ni siquiera un poco molesto.

—Y nosotros estamos terriblemente orgullosos de vosotros — añade Louis seriamente.

Por un momento, Liam y Zayn comparten otra seria y pensativa mirada entonces Liam rompe en una gran sonrisa. Se encoge de hombros, levantando las dos manos.

—¿Sabéis qué? Supongo que esto no será la cosa más escandalosa que me vaya a pasar — dice Liam ligeramente.

Zayn niega con la cabeza, entonces rompe en una sonrisa y pronto hay sonrisas que van alrededor de la mesa. Se siente bien. Se siente como si tal vez él no la ha cagado. Bien. Louis probablemente no lo contará como una de las cosas más orgullosas de las que ha hecho, pero siendo lo que es…estando sentado en la mesa frente a dos nuevos amigos, sujetando la mano de Harry bajo la mesa, Louis empieza a pensar que todo este negocio fue mejor idea de lo que parecía.

 

\---

 

—Todavía tenemos que averiguar qué vamos a hacer con respecto al trabajo, — está diciendo Harry pero Louis dejó de pensar en algo que no sea la boca de Harry desde el momento en el que pasaron la puerta.

—Sí, sí —coincide Louis poco serio. — Antes de irnos a dormir.

Harry lo detiene con una mano alrededor de su muñeca y presiona su cuerpo contra la espalda de Louis envolviendo el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura. Louis sonríe para sí mismo mientras siente la entrepierna de Harry presionada contra su trasero, ya medio duro en sus pantalones.

— ¿Quién ha dicho nada de dormir? — murmura Harry sugestivamente contra su oído en una voz lenta y ronca. — Estoy esperando a que me lo hagas como si fuera nuestra noche de bodas.

Louis se toma un largo momento para contemplar la sugerencia, cálido y cómodo en el agarre de Harry. La urgencia de arrancarle la ropa es abrumadora.

— Nah, estoy aburrido de fingir — replica Louis tranquilamente. Gira su cara hacia Harry y envuelve ambos brazos en torno al cuello de Harry, juntando sus caras más cerca.

— Quiero follarte como lo que eres mi mejor amigo quien finalmente, se dio cuenta de que es con quien quiero estar.

Louis está lo suficiente cerca para sentir como Harry traga un aliento, ensanchando sus ojos un poco.

— ¿Qué te parece eso? — murmura Louis.

Los ojos de Harry danzan con alegría mientras se concentran sin vergüenza en los labios de Louis.

— Sí —coincide Harry preparado, su rostro muy cerca. — Sí. Fóllame como si fuera tuyo.

Esta es una una petición que Louis cumplirá felizmente.

Enreda su mano en el pelo de Harry, tirando de él en un profundo y áspero beso, rozando sus dientes contra el labio inferior de Harry. Las manos de Harry están alrededor de la cintura de Louis, ansiosamente agarrando la base de la camiseta de Louis tirando de ella por encima de su cabeza. Louis rompe el beso el tiempo suficiente pare hacer esto, entonces acerca a Harry de vuelta para chupar la línea de su mandíbula, provocando un silencioso y feliz ruido de Harry.

—Dios — dice Harry tartamudeando, mientras Louis mueve su cuerpo hacia abajo para chupar su cuello, sus manos ocupadas desabrochando la camiseta de Harry. Es bueno que Harry solo tuviese dos botones abrochados, de todas formas. Louis deja que sus uñas rocen los pezones de Harry mientras le quita la camisa y saborea la forma en la que Harry contiene el aliento ante el contacto.

Ellos han perdido un montón de tiempo durante la semana pasada pero Louis aún se pregunta cuánto tiempo le costó darse cuenta de que quería esto. Tira la camisa de Harry al suelo y se toma un momento para dar un paso atrás y admirar los tatuajes de Harry.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunta Harry con una sonrisa, tirando de Louis de vuelta por las tiras de su pantalón e inmediatamente bajando la cremallera de sus vaqueros.

—Quiero mirarte — replica Louis sinceramente. Recorre un dedo por el torso de Harry, deteniéndose en sus tatuajes. — Quiero tocar cada parte de ti.

Harry sonríe, absurdamente satisfecho.

—Tienes que hacerlo — replica en silencio.

El sentimiento es tan dulce que Louis quiere o acurrucarse con Harry y ver una lluvia de estrellas juntos, o tirarlo sobre la cama y lamer su ano hasta que olvide su propio nombre. Él se conforma inclinándose y presionando sus labios contra uno de los pájaros tatuados en el pecho de Harry.

— Mío — susurra contra él, sonriendo hasta que se forman arrugas en sus ojos.

—Mío — dice de nuevo, moviéndose al pájaro contrario, sus manos ocupadas en recorrer arriba y abajo el torso de Harry.

Harry se aleja brevemente para librarse de los vaqueros de Louis.

 —Hey — protesta en voz baja, mientras Louis le quita los vaqueros por sus tobillos. — ¡No puedes hacerte con los dos! Elige uno.

Louis sonríe.

— El pequeño — replica inmediatamente. — Tiene mis cejas.

Harry estira su cabeza hacia atrás para intentar ver su pecho, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunta confundido.

Louis está intentando alegremente quitarle los vaqueros, lo que es más difícil de lo que suena porque los vaqueros de Harry están tan ajustados que parecen pegados a sus piernas.

— Los pájaros no tienen cejas.

— Quítatelos — replica Louis urgentemente, en vez de discutir sobre las cejas de pájaros y Harry le lanza una pequeña risa antes de ayudarlo con los tela vaquera ajustada, quitándose su ropa interior en el mismo movimiento.

Harry desnudo es impresionante. Siempre lo es, pero Louis se encuentra a sí mismo apreciándolo un poco más cuando él sabe que puede tocar lo que se le antoje. Le da a Harry otro beso, largo y lánguido, mientras Harry desliza sus manos bajo la ropa interior de Louis para ahuecar su culo en sus manos. Las uñas de Harry se clavan un poco mientras agarra a Louis más fuerte contra sí mismo y Louis deja salir un suspiro contra sus labios.

—Cama — demanda Louis.

Harry sonríe contra los labios de Louis y chasquea la lengua, sujetándolo incluso más fuerte y presionándolo hasta que sus erecciones se frotan.

—Lo hicimos en la cama anoche y esta mañana — se queja Harry.

Louis va a bromear, preguntarle a Harry si se ha aburrido con tanta rapidez pero entonces Harry sonríe con picardía y empieza a mover a Louis contra la puerta, presionando su cuerpo a medida que avanzan.

—Joder — gruñe Louis elocuentemente, mientras su espalda golpea la puerta.

Harry se inclina hacia abajo para reclamar sus labios en otro beso, su cuerpo presionándose insistentemente contra el de Louis. Las rodillas de Louis se sienten débiles y los dedos de Harry le aprietan con más fuerza, como si intentaran sostenerlo hacia arriba, aunque para ser honestos están teniendo exactamente el efecto contrario.

—Un segundo — susurra Harry y se aleja para tantear alrededor de la mesa de noche de Louis para encontrar el lubricante. Al menos él recuerda exactamente donde lo puso doce horas antes. Louis se toma un momento para quitarse sus propios boxers, entonces se inclina hacia atrás contra la puerta solo para apreciar la forma en la que las largas extremidades de Harry se mueven para cruzar la habitación de nuevo.

Harry ya está llenándose los dedos con lubricante para el momento en que está de vuelta.

— No puedes esperar ¿eh? — murmura Louis en voz baja divertido contra el cuello de Harry, antes de volver su cabeza un poco para chupar la piel tierna de ahí.

Harry gime con la sensación de los labios de Louis y retuerce una mano en su pelo, estirando su cuello hacia delante para prolongar la sensación.

—Ya he esperado bastante — logra tartamudear Harry. Él envuelve una mano en torno al cuerpo de Louis para rozar tentadoramente su agujero, alejándose de nuevo cuando Louis intenta arquearse ante ello.

—Muy ansioso tú también — bromea Harry suavemente, esta vez tomando su dedo lubricado y rodeando el agujero de Louis con él, salpicando lubricante por todas partes. Empuja un dedo dentro, como si estuviese probando y Louis se balancea hacia atrás con entusiasmo.

—Te quiero dentro de mí — replica Louis ya sin aliento.

Harry sonríe de manera significativa y entonces empuja el dedo hasta el primer nudillo, dándole unos segundos para ajustarse y relajarse alrededor de él antes de introducirlo por completo.

—Tus…manos…son jodidamente enormes — jadea Louis. Se siente satisfechamente lleno, incluso con un único dedo.

—¿Qué esperabas?, ya has visto mi pene — replica Harry en un murmullo descarado, curvando el dedo un poco haciendo a Louis retorcerse.

Louis suelta una carcajada que pronto se convierte en un gemido bajo mientras Harry arrastra su dedo un poco para llegar a su próstata. Entonces lo retira por completo, haciendo a Louis quejarse en protesta, hasta que ve que Harry solo está añadiendo lubricante antes de lanzar la botella a sus pies.

Louis se inclina para chupar uno de los pezones de Harry mientras Harry desliza su dedo de vuelta dentro. Él chupa y arremolina su lengua en torno a uno de sus pezones hasta que está duro, entonces pasa al siguiente. Con deliciosa represalia, Harry elige ese momento para empezar a introducir un segundo dedo en el apretado agujero de Louis, haciéndole separarse lejos de su torso para jadear.

—Eres…joder, eres increíble —se las arregla para balbucear Louis mientras Harry empieza a bombear sus dedos dentro-fuera, poniendo justo la correcta cantidad de presión en su próstata cada vez. Ninguno de ellos ha tocado sus pollas todavía pero Louis puede sentir su propia dureza y sospecha que podría reunir la fuerza para comprobarlo, él se encuentra con que Harry está también dolorosamente duro.

—Gracias — replica Harry con una sonrisa, siempre educado, sus dedos manteniendo un lento y constante ritmo que tiene a Louis jadeando para recuperar su aliento.

A Louis no le habían metido los dedos de esta forma desde hacía mucho tiempo y no está acostumbrado a ello. A él le gusta estar acostado, rodeado de sábanas en las que enroscar sus dedos y con una almohada en la que enterrar su rostro. Hay algo escandalosamente delicioso en ser expuesto de esta forma, con Harry capaz de ver cada uno de los pequeños cambios de expresión en su rostro. Louis está poniendo la mayor parte de su peso en la espalda para darle a Harry un mejor acceso pero a medida que el placer se hace más grande sus piernas están intentando abrirse y doblarse al mismo tiempo y se siente cerca de caer.

—Creía que conocía todas tus expresiones — está diciendo Harry, sonando notablemente indiferente para alguien que está follando a Louis con constancia hasta dejarle casi muerto. Su cuerpo está presionándolo tan cerca que Louis puede arquearse ligeramente y rozar sus erecciones y él lo hace, anhelando la fricción.

—Esta es, sin embargo, mi favorita — concluye Harry, manteniendo sus ojos en los de Louis sin pestañear.

—La mía también — replica Louis.

Él mira hacia abajo y traga; Harry está tan duro que Louis está profundamente impresionado que se las haya arreglado para no decir ni una palabra en absoluto. Louis toma a Harry con su mano y esparce las gotas de presemen a lo largo de la longitud de Harry, empezando a frotarlo constantemente, de arriba hacia abajo.

Harry hace un pequeño sonido de protesta alejando la mano de Louis. Se levanta aún más hasta que sus erecciones se frotan, entonces toma ambas pollas en su propia mano y empieza a frotarlas. Louis hace un sonido que probablemente no es humano y raspa sus uñas en la puerta tras él, en busca de apoyo. Adquiere un apretón más fuerte en el pomo de la puerta pero rápidamente retrocede, no queriendo abrirla accidentalmente y caer en el salón compartido. El movimiento hace reír a Harry.

—Para alguien…que…tropieza sobre sus propios pies — dice Louis entre jadeos. — Eres muy coordinado en esto.

Es cierto. Los dedos de Harry siguen manteniendo un ritmo constante y emparejándolo con su otra mano mientras los frota a ambos. Tiene a Louis atrapado entre sus cuerpos y cada leve sacudida hace a Louis  querer empujarse más fuerte contra Harry.

Él clava sus uñas en la puerta de nuevo pero no hay muchas cosas que puedas hacer con una puerta. Mueve sus manos a los hombros de Harry, con cautela al principio pero entonces Harry hace un particular y creativo giro con su dedo pulgar en la punta de la polla de Louis que hace que las manos de Louis se tensen, clavando las uñas en la piel de Harry. Él mira hacia arriba inseguro pero los ojos de Harry son apasionados y salvajes y susurra un:

—Síiiii— contra los labios de Louis, dejando caer un beso descuidado ahí, mientras Louis le agarra incluso más fuerte.

—Amo…esto, la forma en la que encajamos juntos…es bastante increíble — susurra Harry acaloradamente, su voz sonando aguda en la forma en la que lo hace cuando está cerca. Louis no sabe cuánto más puede durar; concentrando su mirada en el rostro de Harry porque si mira hacia abajo está muy seguro de que se correrá solo con la imagen.

—Eres…tan, tan bueno — dice Louis de forma incoherente. — Estoy cerca, — se siente tan lleno, con los dedos de Harry llenándolo con cada embestida.

—Bueno — replica Harry, manteniendo un ritmo implacable. — Quiero que te corras, solo con mis manos.

Pero no lo es, quiere contestar Louis. No es solo por sus manos. Tampoco es solo el sexo: tiene a su mejor amigo aquí, los vibrantes ojos de Harry y sintiéndose invencible. Pone todo esos pensamientos en sus dedos mientras aprieta a Harry más fuerte que nunca, buscando una salida a su prolongada tensión mientras su orgasmo crece.

—Esto es…— empieza a decir pero el resto de sus palabras se cortan mientras se corre, esparciendo todo sobre la mano de Harry y ahogando un grito vergonzosamente alto en el torso de Harry. Los dedos de Harry se detienen pero su mano continúa frotándolos a través del orgasmo, sacando hasta la última gota. Finalmente Louis se aleja del pecho de Harry para contemplar una de las vistas más calientes de su vida, probablemente…su propio semen cubriendo la mano de Harry y su polla, un recordatorio visual de las cosas que Harry le hace.

Harry ha dejado de frotarlos pero sus pupilas dilatadas y la manera en la que palpita contra Louis le dice a Louis que está cerca. Louis pone su propia mano en la de Harry y empieza a frotarlos de nuevo. Casi duele…es demasiado y no está listo para ponerse duro de nuevo, todavía…pero la vista de los dos juntos en la mano de Harry, cubierto en su propio semen es suficiente para merecer la pena.

—No solo por tus manos — se las arregla para decir Louis finalmente, respirando sus palabras mientras ayuda a Harry a mover sus manos arriba y abajo.

— Es todo. Todo tú.

Harry lanza un gemido bajo e incoherente de placer…por sus palabras, o la sensación no puede decir exactamente por qué aunque sospecha que por ambas.

—Voy a…— comienza Harry, y el resto de la frase es tragada por un largo gruñido mientras se corre.

La mano de Harry se afloja y Louis la toma en la suya, entrelazando los dedos mientras Harry llega al final de su orgasmo. Su otra mano probablemente dejando moratones en sus hombros. Bueno.

— Joder — suspira.

Él aún está encorvado contra la pared, con la espalda cansada de sostenerlos y no siente inclinación a moverse.

Es Harry el que se aleja primero, Harry el que coge una toalla y los limpia y los arrastra hasta la cama. Louis se deja caer, sintiéndose como si alguien hubiera rellenado todas sus extremidades con algodón, y suspira con alegría cuando siente los brazos de Harry envolverse en torno a él.

—Hagamos esto mil veces más — sugiere Louis sinceramente, frotando sus manos sobre las de Harry, amando la forma en la que encajan entre sí.

—Al menos un millón — coincide Harry y presiona un beso en la nuca de Louis.

Louis toma una de las manos de Harry y la lleva hasta sus labios para besarla. Desearía haber estado besándolo todo el tiempo.

— Tenemos tiempo — dice perezosamente. — Podemos hacer todo lo que queramos.

Harry murmura un asentimiento y Louis cierra sus ojos brevemente, inseguro de cómo ha podido vivir sin darse cuenta de cuanto quería esto, aun incrédulo de la forma absurda en la que finalmente se las han arreglado para estar juntos.

No cambiaría ni un segundo. No lo haría.

—Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, al final, ¿no? — pregunta Harry adormilado, como si fuera un eco de sus pensamientos.

Louis aprieta su mano.

—Lo hicimos.

 _Teníamos que hacerlo_ , añade silencioso.

Honestamente, si Louis pudiese reunir la energía para pensar en este momento, él se podría haber declarado en posesión del mejor trabajo del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> * Harry utiliza los titulares de la revista para hacer juegos de palabras valiéndose de los apellidos de los actores y actrices. La broma es intraducible al español, por lo que os dejo aquí el original:  
> ‘Un-Bell-ievable! Second Veronica Mars Movie Gets the Go-Ahead’.  
> ‘What do you call it when Batman skips out on church? Christian Bale’.  
> ‘Jennifer Garners up support for Elektra sequel’
> 
> ** Backyard Production UK es una especie de cadena de televisión inglesa que crea parodias de películas de bajo presupuesto, por esto Louis se sorprende que Liam catalogue la película en la que actuó como de algo sin importancia.


End file.
